National City's Angel
by johnpurnell13
Summary: Winn Schott Jr. was never a hero and he knew that, because heroes keep moving forward no matter what tragedy they face. So when a young teen from our world ends up taking his place on Earth-38 right before Kara reveals her powers to the world not many people will complain. Hell with the right help he may just become a Hero. (First Story of Heroes Reborn Series)
1. A Nerd Reborn

**I own nothing except for God Morgan Freeman and all events and people of my own design.**

 **Warning it gets a little dark in the beginning.**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Chapter 1: A Nerd Reborn (Updated)**

Clouds. That was the first thing his mind recognized as his eyes opened. Surrounding him was nothing but a vast sky, everywhere he looked up there was the sky, when he looked down all he could see was the sky, this sight appeared at every angle he turned to. The pure vastness astounded and captivated him, he truly felt that he could stay there for all eternity, until a polite cough from behind brought him from his daze.

"Well while I'm glad the accommodations are to your liking, if it's not too much trouble let's see if we can't get to business." The man spoke with an eloquence that was unmatched, his voice refined yet authoritative, he also looked an awful lot like Morgan Freeman.

Wait, was it Morgan Freeman?

"Are you Morgan Freeman?" As the words escaped his mouth he couldn't help but feel that the voice that carried them was not his own, a stranger's voice.

He chuckled at the question, "Believe or not that's the first time anyone has bothered to ask instead of simply assuming but no, Morgan Freeman is not a god simply an immortal resting on your planet." The elder primordial spoke as if the concept of gods and immortals was a common occurrence.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here and who am I, please!?" he yelled confused. As a matter of fact who was he? The young man could remember everything about his life, all the movies and tv he watched and how much he loved dreaming about being apart of the characters lives. His first childhood fight to his first crush and all the important moments in between.

Yet he couldn't put a face to any of these events or the people that he knew personally in his life.

Not giving his shouting any mind the God began his explanation. "Well I believe that what you are asking is who you were before you died."

...Died?

As in he was dead?

As much as he wanted to deny it, after thinking for a moment he realized that he had died. It wasn't a special death or even a surprise really, he had a heart attack while he was binge watching his favorite tv shows.

It's not like it was a big surprise, he led a life of hedonism, he ate what he wanted to and drank what he wanted to, dying a virgin was a little disheartening though. Turning towards the man who probably held his fate in his hand he spoke.

"So why'd you bring me here if I'm dead." If he was dead he just wanted to know where he was gonna end up, would he be flirting with angels or be getting into fist fights with demons, either way he had no say in the matter.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask," sitting down at the mysterious oak wood table that suddenly appeared he motioned for him to sit as well "you see whenever someone dies they are allowed two options."

At this the young man perked up eager to hear his choices.

"First, you can be taken to your own personal heaven where you can stay until a time you want to be reincarnated." The first option sounded pretty damn good, option two must be just as good. "Second, you can choose to be immediately reincarnated, _however_ with this choice you gain the additional benefit of going to a dimension of your choosing and can be gifted with three blessings of my own choosing, dependant on the universe you appear in."

"Second choice!" He excitedly said slamming a hand onto the table. He had the opportunity to go to a new dimension and live there with his own abilities, there was no way he was going to pass that up.

"No need to tell me, I already knew your answer, omniscience has its benefits after all." Standing up as the table and chairs disappeared the god gave the young man his attention.

Standing up ramrod straight in front of the god the young man gave him his full attention.

"Are you ready my child?" Not giving him a chance to answer the elderly primordial places a finger open his forehead and he was transported away in a burst of light.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _ **National City**_ **/Earth-38**

Inside an average sized apartment on one of National City's many streets there blared an alarm clock, the sound seemed deafening when compared to the absolute silence which encompassed the unlit room.

The only other piece of the apartment that was out of place was the corpse hanging in the middle of the room with a rope around its neck, a chair lying underneath it.

For a full five minutes the scene went on unchanging until the corpse was seemingly shocked back to life.

Gasping and thrashing around, the rope that had been tied around his throat unraveled, almost by magic, and he fell roughly to the floor with a thud.

Lifting himself up slowly the man grabbed his couch for support and lifted himself onto his feet. Touching his face and running his hands through his hair, he steadied himself before slowly walking towards the bathroom instinctively as if he had done so a hundred times before.

Turning on the bathroom light and looking into the mirror the face he found looking back was not his own.

But that of Winn Schott Jr.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

After getting over the not so moderate shock of being one of the less useful characters of the Arrowverse, the young m-no, Winn quickly took a shower and cleaned up the apartment to make it not look like someone tried to commit suicide.

As he put everything back in order he noticed that his laptop had been recording in his direction.

Stopping the recording he moved to delete it, but then paused himself.

These were the last words of the old Winn, as his successor so to speak he should probably listen to it.

Sitting down at his island he pressed play and was met with his handsome mug, pale and covered in what looked like tears and a little bit of snot.

" _*sniff* To anyone who finds this, if somehow you didn't find my body first you should know that I've decided to commit suicide. Now there is an absolute_ _ **mountain**_ _of reasons why I'm doing this, my father, my job,...Kara, but the worst of it all is the fact that my mother, m-my dear sweet mother who helped me through so much, was snatched away from me, BY THE HANDS OF A FILTHY NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT THIEF!" He yelled at the screen with nothing but vile disgust in his voice that seeped out like venom._

" _So as I sit here in my last moments, to anyone who ever cared about me and to anyone whoever tried to reach out to me, I'm sorry you wasted your time, this is goodbye." After that he walked across the room and climbed onto the chair._

At this point Winn paused the video, he knew what happened after that point. However he decided not to delete it, if there ever came a moment where he doubted himself, where he questioned his beliefs, his reasons for doing whatever the future held he would sit down and watch this video.

Closing his laptop he noticed an envelope on the table.

 _To Winn, From Morgan Freeman_

The strange part was that his voice resounded in his head as he read the words, opening it up he unfolded the letter.

 _Why hello Winn I see you've discovered where you were reincarnated, this letter is the last piece of information you will receive from me. It's purpose is to explain the blessings you received, simply stated the three are as follows._

 _Power_

 _Freedom_

 _Charisma_

 _When you are at a point when you receive the effects of any one blessing, an explanation of those effects will appear in your mind._

 _Though because you are an interesting subject I decide to give you one freebie to help you on your journey, though I suppose you've already noticed it._

 _Until next time as you humans say._

Putting the letter down he definitely understood the freebie that he got.

He had taken a good look at himself after his shower and was very thankful of the new body, unlike the old Winns thin and weak frame, the new Winn looked like he was given the goddamn super soldier serum.

He had everything his old body didn't and more, abs, biceps and triceps along with all the other various muscle groups that he didn't know the names of, even with all that he was only slightly larger than beforehand,all the muscle densely packed into his slightly small form.

He wouldn't mention anything about his downstairs business except for one thing.

 _Nice._

Welp since he's fresh and new to the world he might as well start at a place that should be recognizable in any of the Earths in this universe.

Grabbing his wallet and keys he went through one final look at himself before setting out.

"To Big Belly Burger!"

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

Winn had many a sandwich before, but Big Belly Burger was on another level entirely. Walking out of the restaurant with his lunch Winn checked his phone to see that he had a bunch of missed calls from Kara, fortunately they were all only from a couple hours ago as opposed to days.

Waiting at a crosswalk Winn had a bit of time to think of all the things he wanted to do with his new life.

First and foremost discover his blessings, most importantly his superpower and train to use it. Second, he wanted to find a way to gain his own base, he'd already decided he was going to become a vigilante or superhero or whatever, but he wanted to do it right and get a team to help him out. Third, he needed to find a way to travel through dimensions, the most obvious reason being to visit Earth-1.

He had been in deep thought as he was walking across the street so he had fallen behind the crowd of pedestrians just as a car sped towards him.

Seeing his predicament and reacting reflexively he pointed his hands towards the car and felt as if he was being pushed away by an invisible force, landing and rolling about 10 feet away he heard a familiar voice sound off. Not even bothering to stand up Winn could do nothing but stare at his hands.

 _Ah I see you've discovered one of your blessings, for the blessing of Power I gave you the ability of Aerokinesis or more simply put Air Manipulation. I may have also tweaked with your DNA a little. Well until your next blessing Ciao._

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **So as of late I've spent a bunch of time binge watching Superhero shows and I wanted to make a story all my own, and to answer one question Winn is probably going to be in a polygamist relationship with multiple females, not to many though.**


	2. I Feel Blessed

**I hope whoever read it liked my first chapter, I'm gonna try to put out as many chapters out as fast as possible but I am in college so some weeks may be a little slow.**

 **Once again, I own only that which I have created.**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Chapter 2:I Feel Blessed (Update)**

Winn couldn't believe he had discovered his ability so quickly, before he knew it he was up on his feet, just as the driver was opening his car door Winn had already took off running across the street into the crowd of people running faster than he ever had before.

He could've sworn he had heard someone shout out towards him in concern, probably the driver of the car, but at the moment he really couldn't give a damn. As quickly as he could he rushed through the crowd of civilians before stopping next to an abandoned alleyway and walking inside.

Where he proceeded to dance and celebrate as if it was his birthday, Christmas and the McRib had been brought back all on the same day.

"FUCK YEAH!" Before he knew what he was doing he had already let his excitement out in the form of a shout. Quickly covering up and looking around he was relieved to find no one was nearby.

Which was extremely convenient since he was about to test out his powers in the alley.

Stacking a few empty food cans up and walking back about five feet he tried to remember how he had used ability before. Closing his eyes he remembered the experience.

The feeling of the power spreading throughout his being without any apparent source.

As well as the way it flowed through every single cell.

Taking control of the flow he began directing towards his arms.

Cupping his hands together he watched in amazement as a sphere of barely visible air coalesced in his hand.

Looking towards the stacked cans Winn brought his hands next to himself before thrusting them towards his target.

With a _whoosh_ his attacked flew forward and struck the stack burst and sending them flying,

With a huge grin on his face Winn fist bumped the air before restacking another pile to start repeated this same process a few more times to get a hang of it and to determine how long it took.

It took him about 10 seconds to form and fire his attack, he'd definitely have to work on that. Deciding that he had done enough testing for now he discreetly made his way out of the alleyway.

After walking down the street for a minute he passed by a newsstand, quickly backpedaling Winn stopped to grab the latest article of Catco Magazine.

"Hey buddy, this ain't a library you gonna buy that?" Looking towards the heavy set store owner he pulled out his wallet to pay for the magazine when it was snatched from his hand.

"Hey!" Dropping the magazine Winn took off to catch the short hooded culprit. If anyone had been watching them it would've looked like two track stars had taken to racing on the streets.

Though the thief had gotten a head start Winn quickly closed the distance, he was almost on top of him until his target took a sharp turn into an alley. Skidding to a stop, Winn quickly followed into the alley, as the thief believed they'd escaped they slowed down allowing Winn to grab the back of their hood and pulled causing them to fall to the ground.

"How about I get my wallet back and we both go our separate ways?" Standing above the wallet snatcher Winn finally got a look at them without their hood on them.

"The fuck?"

He had known that he would encounter aliens on his journey but definitely not the first day. Looking him in the face was a green scaled yellow eyed lizard.

He was so astonished by the sight he was caught unaware by the slithering tail that had found itself wrapped around his ankle until he was pulled to the ground as well.

Falling with a thud he watched as the reptilian robber jumped up and emptied his wallet of all his cash, "Thanks for the money pal." The thief sneered in a notably male and juvenile voice.

Turning away he ran towards one of the adjacent walls and climbed it all the way to the top.

Laying his head down defeated, Winn continued to look up at the sky for a few minutes before he stood up and walked over to pick up his-now empty-wallet.

Opening it up he found that only his actual money was gone and everything else was still left.

Walking out of the alley slightly dejected he took his phone out of his pocket to check the messages he had received from Kara.

 _Kara, 4 Messages_

"Aw shit." He muttered contemplating for a second he decided to bite the bullet and open them.

 _Hey Winn are you ok? I didn't see you this morning._

That one was from about 9:00 am, he absentmindedly noted that was when he was supposed to come in for work.

 _Winn are you still coming to work today I'm getting a little worried, if this is about the new IT guy don't worry._

New IT guy? Well the video did say something about problems at work, alright on to the next one.

 _Can you please call me Winn I'm getting scared._

Aww crap now she feels bad.

 _Alright that's it Winn I'm about to leave work, I'll be there in a minute, if you get this please call me!_

That last text was 5 minutes, so if he wanted to catch Kara he had to do it before she left the building.

"Legs don't fail me now!" He quickly muttered before rushing in the direction he knew the Catco building was in.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Catco. WorldWide Media**

Kara was really worried right about now, Winn Schott Jr. had never, and she meant _never_ missed work in the two years they'd known each other.

She had been trying to get in touch with him for the last five hours but there was no response and she couldn't tell Cat that one of her employees hadn't shown up to work for multiple reasons.

The most important two being that she doesn't know who he is and telling her would probably get Winn fired.

Although with everything that had been going on in his life she didn't blame him.

First, Cat had hired a new IT crew member, and she would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive, but that wouldn't affect Winn's mood at all.

Would it?

Then there was also the fact that his dad was being transferred to a mental facility, so there was a possibility that he could get out in the future, walking on the street like a regular person.

And that terrified Winn to no end. He had confided in her for hours about how his father should never be able to set foot outside. Ever.

But the reason she thinks hit Winn the hardest by far was his mother's death. It wasn't a murder, at least that's what was determined by the police, someone had broken into her house and apparently when she tried to hide she was found and shot.

It was a heavy burden and it visibly showed in his figure wherever he was.

As the elevator door opened Kara tried to make it in as quick as possible but ended up bumping into the man who had been exiting it at the time. She also ended up dropping the papers she had been holding in the process.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" seeing the man kneel to help her she began panicking "oh no no, I've got this." Looking up to face the man she was met with the face of the man who she was just about to meet with.

"Winn?"

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

After helping her collect herself Winn walked Kara back to her desk, while carefully avoiding the barrage of questions that he was met with about his disappearance.

"Kara."

"Where have you been?!"

"Kara?"

"If you were ok you should've let me know!"

"Kara!" Placing his hands on her shoulders he turned to look her in the face. "Listen, I am just fine, I… I just needed some time by myself." He ended his sentence speaking quietly to mimic grief.

He had all of the former Winn's memories, but the blow of his mother's death was severely blunted by the fact that _he_ had never experienced it.

"Kerrah! Where are yo- oh, nevermind I can see your busy." Somehow they had decided to have this moment right outside of Cat Grants office, however with them staring into each other's eyes with Winn hands on her could easily be misconstrued by anyone watching.

The 'anyone' in this situation being their boss, Cat Grant.

"Well I'll be honest Kerrah I didn't think you had it in you, now where did you get such a strapping young man, I may have to get one for myself." Cat said sauntering up to them.

Taking his hands off of Kara turning towards his boss, Winn tried to correct the mistake. "Oh no Miss Grant we're not like that." He said pointing between himself and Kara.

Kara seemed to be dazed for a second before turning to face Cat as well. "Yes, that is right absolutely nothing going on." She hoped that neither would note the light blush she had on her face.

Not looking at all concerned with whatever they were, Cat presses on."Kerrah I need you back at your station, those phones won't answer themselves and I certainly don't plan on doing it." Nodding Kara began walking back to her desk as Cat faced Winn.

"Alright then who are you and why should I care." She may have sounded dismissive but that was probably because she was already walking back to office as she asked the question. Hurrying behind her he began his explanation. "Uh my name is Winn Schott and I work in the IT department."

Sitting down in her chair and glancing condescendingly at her watch she spoke to him, "Well, Winn from IT can you please why you showed up to work five hours late and why I shouldn't have security very roughly escort you out of the building."

"I was in mourning for a little while." Suddenly looking a little less dismissive she gave him a glance before returning to her work, "What happened, did you have to flush a dead goldfish?"

Not missing a beat he responded "Uh no, my mother was murdered a couple days ago." The way he said it may have sounded a bit nonchalant seeing as how Cat was so caught off guard by his answer that she stopped writing and gave him her full attention.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." Oddly enough she sounded actually genuine in her apology, "Although I'm curious about one thing, why would you come into work only a few days after such a horrible incident, most people would be curled up in their rooms bawling like babies."

At the question Winn had to contemplate his answer for a minute before answering " With everything that's going on in my life right now, I just wanted to keep at least one constant in my life."

Nodding to herself she began waving him away "Well if that's all then you can go get back to work."

"Ah there's that old Cat Grant charm." He muttered as he made his way back to his desk. Sitting down at his desk he began typing away at his computer his main job as part of the IT department was to create the software for all of CostCo's media outlets and repair them when needed, in this department Winn has reigned supreme until Cat had hired a new employee.

Hearing a bubbly giggle he turned to see Kara chatting with the prodigal asshole himself.

Keith.

To all the women that he met he was a perfect scion of chivalry and according to most of the guys in the building he was a good dude , however anyone that could see through that facade would see that he is a manipulative two faced son of a bitch.

Ok, maybe old Winn's feelings are you rising up a little.

Looking away from the two Winn went back to work, he noticed that even though he only had Winn's memories of coding and computer know how, he was comprehending and processing all of it at more than thrice the rate Past Winn ever could.

Now that he thought about it his mental faculties were all showing extreme efficiency, before he knew it his work for the day was done after a mere 30 minutes. He had gotten smart, like scary smart.

Little did Winn know this was not the first instance of his increased intelligence nor would it be the last.

Then in his mind echoed a familiar voice.

 _Congratulations , I see you've had an interesting day so far, discovering two of your blessings in less than six hours, truly astonishing._

 _Anywho let's get on to the second blessing, Freedom._

 _Now the meaning may be confusing so I'll have to give you a short history lesson. When I first created the human race I made a mistake with your souls and bodies, your species had no limitations on its mental or physical abilities, at the time I believed that if they continued as is it would lead to the eventual extinction of your race._

 _Therefore I imposed a lock on the souls of the first generation of humans and ingrained it into your DNA. Haven't you ever wondered why certain people can comprehend things at a much faster rate or how some individuals start out the same way physically and do all the same activities yet one ends up physically superior to the other?_

 _That is due to the divergence of a people's DNA and the effect of the seal on their genes._

 _I have taken the liberty to remove that lock from you, now you and anyone who has your blood running through their veins shall be untethered by the mortal coil._

 _Enjoy Winslow._

Well guess that settles that. Definitely something to look into later though, he'd need to do some tests and catalogue all the benefits of his new dna but that could wait for later.

Looking at his computer he contemplated, "Well as long as I have the time, might as well finish work for the week." He quietly said as he began typing even more rapidly than before.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Underground DEO HeadQuarters**

Inside the secret home for extra normal agents there was the normal hustle and bustle of the building. The only thing that seemed out of place was the footage that was playing on the security monitor of Winn's thief chase through the streets.

In front of the screen stood DEO director Hank Henshaw or at least someone that looked like him , next to him was agent Alex the control desk sat Agent Vasquez.

"Vasquez, would you mind explaining what we're watching." Henshaw said gruffly

"It's exactly as it looks sir, a civilian had his wallet stolen by what looks like a Psion and began to chase him down for three blocks, almost caught him too."

"Are we sure that it was a human being, maybe it was a humanoid." Alex inquired to her fellow agent.

Vasquez enhanced the video onto the civilian as closely as possible but it was too blurry to make out his face. "We were able to determine that the subject is male with black hair but we aren't able to make out any facial features so we've been unable to determine his species."

Grunting, Henshaw addressed her,"Well be sure to keep an eye on it and let me know if anything pops up."

Nodding an affirmative Vasquez turned back to her work. "Yes sir."

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **To everyone who checks these out know, that I'm going to be starting a number of stories with the same basis as this one just with different characters in the other shows.**

 **I'm already know what characters will be used in each universe, and all of these reborn one will all be separate from one another, as in none of them exist in the others story.**

 **The name of these series of stories will be Heroes Reborn.**

 **Supergirl- Winn Schott Jr.**

 **Legends of Tomorrow- Jefferson "Jax" Jackson**

 **Flash- Wally West**

 **Arrow- Tommy Merlyn**

 **Be sure to watch out for more stories to come.**


	3. A Meeting with the Sister Danvers

**I wanna thank Bluemuffin1 and Vaedrix for being the first people to follow my story, much appreciation.**

 **Views: 70**

 **Follows: 2**

 **I own nothing except they which I create.**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Chapter 3: First Meeting with the Sister Danvers**

Catco has always been and still is the top purveyor of Media content in the world, to gain a good position in the company was like being given a mile head start in the race for success.

So understandably the workload was exponentially more arduous at this company than any other, some employees would have to stay full days in the building or bring their work home just to keep up, it kept everyone busy with little time for rest.

Everyone but one black haired man that was leaning back in chair balancing a pencil under his nose. Being smarter was great and he would never take it for granted, but when it wasn't put to the test and only used on menial labor it got boring.

He'd already finished a weeks worth of work so he was good on that front but he still had two hours of his shift left, he wanted to get started on the multiple projects he'd had in mind but he only had access to his Catco computer and he couldn't very well have secret projects on a system that someone else can access.

Leaning up he decided that he would have to find something lying around to keep him from being bored.

Turning towards his desk he began looking through all the drawers and found some word puzzles, a rubix cube and a book on learning Spanish.

Goddamn he was boring!

Sighing he took the items out "Well guess I gotta work with this." Taking out the miscellaneous items he began completing them, unfortunately this did little to ward off his boredom, the puzzles took him a good minute each and the rubix cube took about five, so he continued on to the only really interesting item of the bunch.

Winn had apparently taken up learning Spanish, not surprising seeing as how he learns alien languages later on but still interesting. Deciding to start from scratch he cracked open the book and began learning another language.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _One hour later_

Eidetic Memory. The ability to vividly recall images from memory after only a few instances of exposure with high precision without the need for a mnemonic device.

An ability that Winn had happily discovered he was in possession of. He had tried to learn other languages in his previous life however he could never remember all the words and phrases necessary. Now though he knew all the basics to the Spanish language, he just wished he'd had this shit in high school.

He'd already read the book cover to cover but he wanted to make double sure he knew how to converse with anyone who had it as their first language.

Finishing up his second read he decided to get a move on, he may not of been done his shift but no one is going to tell the guy who finished all his work and then some that he can't go home early.

That is if he was going home.

Entering the elevator he pressed the button for the top floor, arriving with a ding Winn followed the stairs up to the roof of the Catco building. Stepping out into the open he walked to the center of the helipad and allowed himself to be wrapped up by the rushing breeze that met his form.

While he was free at his desk he had some time to think about future, namely the future of his powers, he had thought of multiple different applications of his ability to manipulate the air. He'd also thought of the difference between first time he used his power and when he practiced used. A mistake he had made when using his powers was that he tried to contain it.

His essence was the wind, if he tried force it to have form when he had just started using his powers it would be detrimental to his growth. Another thought that passed through his mind was how he would have to train his powers from then on, although he could produce air from his body to use, it wasn't his main power his ability in its simplicity was to manipulate the air in his surroundings.

So the best way to understand and improve on his power was to be constantly surrounded by it. The Catco building was tall, like one of National City's biggest towers so it was a no brainer that when he got up there he'd be buffeted by wind on all sides.

And that's just what he wanted. Taking a seat on the ground in a lotus position he simply did nothing, he didn't meditate, he didn't contemplate he didn't even think. The only thing he focused on was the air shifting around him, some moment he would try to reach out and control the direction moved or just swirl it around himself. He continued his practice in quiet bliss.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _Six Hours Later_

Opening his eyes Winn felt a sense of calm from his practice, his control had improved considerably he noted as he slowly bended the air to glide through his fingers and around his arm. His body had gotten stiff from staying in the same position for so long. He made note to begin doing some flexibility exercise at a later point.

Making his way to the elevator he decided to go back for that Spanish book, so he'd have something to read on his walk back to his apartment. Exiting the elevator and walking towards his desk he was confused to see somebody already at his computer typing away.

It was Keith.

Walking up to him he spoke out loud "So should I ask why you're on my computer or should I just go immediately to Cat."

Surprised at his sudden appearance Keith jumped up and Winn got s good look at him, he was nothing special just a generic brown haired blue eyed white guy, also they were around the same age but everyone said he looked young.

As Keith stood there Winn made his way over to the computer and grabbed the book off his desk, only pausing slightly to glance at what he suspected was a malware program Keith was trying to to put on his equipment.

Turning towards the bit- Keith Winn simply stared at him for a moment. Keith put up a face of confidence and bravado and moved to speak up, only to be smacked right across the face. Hard.

Holding his cheek he stepped towards Winn with an affronted look on his face only to catch a backhand to the other side of his face.

"Those were bitch slaps, slaps meant for a bitch, I.E. you" Winn spoke calmly and slowly but he had an irritated look on his face "now you listen and you listen good, I've put up with you waltzing in here like you own the place and flirting with my best friend, but I've had enough of your shit! Now I'm going to come back tomorrow at my regular time and if this _bullshit_ is on my computer, I will knock you _the fuck OUT_ , do we have an understanding?" He made sure that he uttered every word precisely so that Keith could hear him.

By the end of the rant Keith was shaking in his shoes and could only nod. "Good." Gathering his items together he patted Keith on the shoulder-taking a certain amount of joy from him flinching- before walking towards the elevator and leaving the building.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

"Shit shit shit!" Alex Danvers prided herself on being on time and never messing around when something serious was involved, especially her DEO work, which was why was kicking herself for taking so long helping her younger sister prepare for an obviously fruitless blind date.

Don't get her wrong she loved Kara and wanted her to have all the happiness in the world but she just wasn't a blind date type of girl. She was a sweet mushy love at first sight type of girl that you see in cheesy romcoms.

That was where Alex differed, sure when she was younger she had liked to party but she would never go on blind dates, she had to know the guy for a while before she would consider going out with them. She wouldn't deny the fact that she wanted to experience being infatuated with someone as soon as she met them, every woman wanted that at least once? It's just that she didn't believe that relationships like that could last for long.

Deciding to focus on more important things she checked her watch to see how long she has to catch her flight, she didn't have a car, so she had called an Uber, the driver was an alien that owed her a favor so he went as fast as possible. Luckily almost no one was outside and everyone who was had been on the sidewalk. As the car turned the last corner towards the airport, a figure came into view.

Catching sight of them the driver tried to stop as fast as possible but it didn't seem like the pedestrian would be able to escape. Time seemed to slow down as she saw kept her eyes on the person, she recognized he was a male with black hair who seemed to be preoccupied in his book.

At least he wouldn't see it coming, that was the small positive Alex could dig up from the unfortunate turn of events, however even this hope was dashed when the man turned towards the speeding vehicle.

For a brief moment his face was grim before he hardened into a resolute form and began moving _towards_ the car.

She watched astounded as the man jumped so that his back faced the car and clipped the top half of the windshield, cracking it. The car skidded to a stop and she immediately turned to open the door and check on the fallen man.

He was turned away from her so she couldn't get a good read on his injuries but from the slight shuffling she saw he was still alive. Telling the Uber to wait for her she quickly walked out to the fallen man.

"Oh my god, sir don't worry I'm going to get you to a hospital!" She said taking her phone out of her coat pocket and dialing 911, only for the injured man to grab onto her wrist with a surprisingly tight grip. "N-no, no… hospital." The man spoke almost desperately as he urged her to not call an ambulance. He had somehow turned towards her and she was able to see he was bleeding from his head and mouth.

She hesitated for a moment before trying to pry his hand off her wrist," I'm sorry but you need medical attention right now." Finally managing to get free of his hand she pressed call and waited for someone to answer.

"Alex...please." She paused at that moment just as she heard a dispatcher answer on the other end and ended the call. "Oh my god I'm a fucking idiot." She says this as she hauls the man up and helps walk him to the car, depositing him in the backseat and taking place next to him she found herself glad once again she was glad that there was a drastic lack of people in the streets at the time.

Not paying any attention to the drivers yelling about 'this being a bad idea' she yelled at him to drive her to her house while trying to keep the man's head elevated.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _Alex's Apartment_

With a groan Winn wearily opened his eyes and began to raise his arm to wipe he grogginess out of his eyes. He barely lifted it halfway up before the appendage exploded in pain, causing him to hold it with his other arm, further observation found that it was in a sling and he had bandages on his head and back.

Also he had somehow ended up shirtless.

"What the _fuck_ happened to me?" He was thankfully able to slide himself up on the couch slightly so he could better collect his thought. Alright he remembered putting Keith in his place and then making his way out of the building then heading in the direction of his apartment, he wanted time to reread his Spanish book so he took the long way back.

Everything had been calm and peaceful, he was walking across the street caught in his thoughts when he had seen the car rushing at him out of his peripheral.

He wanted to try and dodge it but decided he wasn't fast enough so he went with a different solution."Jumping back first into a speeding car, not one of my best moments." Remembering his stunt quite vividly he groaned holding his injured appendage.

"I think I can agree with you on that one." Winn slowly turned his head towards a voice that sounded off from across the room. Alex Danvers was standing there with her arms crossed looking at him with an irritated face. He wasn't gonna lie he actually found it cute, "You gonna just stare at me or are you gonna tell me why you're staring at me?"

"Who are you? Why do you know my name? And why aren't you dead?" She shot off these questions in rapid succession without pause while at the same time taking a seat in the chair next to Winn.

Getting comfortable, or as comfortable as one can get with a- fractured? Let's say fractured, arm- "Well to answer your questions in order, my name is Winn Schott Jr., I know who you are because I'm best friends with Kara Danvers your sister" putting his good hand up at her surprised face he continued "And as for why I'm not dead, I actually don't have an answer to that."

Reaching over to the remote Winn turned the tv on and switched to late night news. The screen showed a burning plane that had landed in the river, the camera made a close up onto one of the wings of the plane which showed a young woman.

"Atta girl Kara." Winn muttered as he watched her commit her first act of heroism in a long line to come. He hadn't expected to be dropped on the exact day that she revealed herself but it worked for him either way.

Alex found herself worried on whether she should stare at the screen showing Kara or at Winn for knowing what Kara was and what she could do. If he knew classified information who knows what else he had information on, the escapees, Fort Rozz, The DEO. This man was too big of a factor to be left unchecked, she didn't give a shit if he was injured she had to bring him in.

Reaching into the cushion of her chair she took out one of the many guns she had hidden in the apartment, this one being a 9mm Glock 19. She pointed the weapon steadily in Winn's face but he didn't look away from the tv even as he began to speak to her.

"You know It'd be a little redundant to shoot me after patching me up at your place, unless you're like one of those serial killers that likes to lull their victims into a false sense of security." Winn spoke trying to break the obvious tension in the room, Alex was not amused by his attempt at a joke.

"Get up you're under arrest." Winn scoffed at her attempt to intimidate him.

"Arrest, by who? What are you an agent of today Alex, is it the CIA? FBI? Or are you gonna change it up and say you're MI6?" As his questions ran on he slowly raised himself to face her, her gun never leaving his face.

Flicking the safety off on her pistol she stared resolutely into his face her finger resting on the trigger of her firearm. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger you son of a bitch."

Seeing that she was serious about ending his life he played his final trump card.

"Jeremiah Danvers is alive."

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Annnnnnnd that's how we'll be wrapping up this chapter folks!**

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, it has been a pleasure and you will be hearing from me in a short while, maybe even with a new story in the works.**


	4. With New Life Comes New Hardship

**Alright guys before we get into this chapter I just wanted to thank all of you beautiful people that read my story, now there's something that I've been meaning to mention for this story.**

 **Winn will be in a polyamorous relationship in this story, meaning he will be involved with multiple women, now I'm still trying to decide on something. I've already chosen two of the girls he will be with, however I wanna know if I should have him be with Alex,Kara or both, now if it's both there's definitely going to be some pre existing tension brought up between the Danver sisters, that is all I wanted to address at the moment. Also...**

 **Guys we broke 200 views!**

 **Now then let's jump on in.**

 **Views: 228**

 **Followers: 7**

 **Favoriters: 3**

 **Reviews: 2**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Chapter 4: With New Life Comes New Hardship.**

 _National City_

It was about eight in the morning when Winn groaned himself awake. After the whole scene with Alex, which ended with her dropping her gun extremely shocked and perturbed then walking slowly into her bedroom, he had promptly gathered his shit and let himself out.

Seeing as how he had woken up shirtless with a sling on his arm he'd surmised that he'd been stripped then patched up, at the time his arm still hurt like hell so he hadn't put it back on and just walked home shirtless.

He found himself very satisfied with the whistles and catcalls he'd received from female pedestrians.

Getting out of bed and reaching up to touch his arm he winced slightly, he had read that a humeral fracture takes about three months to heal, while still broken, his upper arm felt a lot better than when he woke up at Alex's place.

He had went straight to sleep from from Alex's house but that was still only about ten hours of sleep, his body really astonished him sometimes, hell if he got it to a doctor for some proper surgery he might be able to heal up even faster.

With just a bunch of wincing and a curse or two he successfully got ready for work with about 20 minutes to spare. Using them wisely he went to get some breakfast from Big Belly Burger and then dropping by a bookstore for some reading material, by the time he was on his floor he was still 10 minutes early to clock in for work.

Humming to himself he made his way over to his desk."Today's gonna be a good day." What he stumbled upon next would show him that no matter what Universe or Time the only thing that remained absolute…

is Murphy's Law.

The sight of Keith Richford with a neck brace and a gauze pad on his cheek sitting in Cat's office with what looked like a lawyer shouting in Cat's undisturbed face was a great reminder of this fact.

He tried to avoid the situation as best as he could but Cat caught him looking before he could turn away so he just relented and proceeded to walk slowly into her office, closing the door behind himself everyone in the room turned to him.

"Is there anything you need of me Ms. Grant?" He said as impassively as possible. He glanced at Keith causing him to look straight forward, a movement both Cat and the lawyer type man caught.

Looking towards Winn Cat spoke,"Well apparently Keith here filed a report saying that you tried to put a virus on his computer," She was cut off by the balding suited white man's yelling," And when my client tried to stop him, he was viciously beaten by _your_ thug of an employee!"

Cat seemed more annoyed by the entire situation than anything else, turning towards she rubbed her head and spoke,"Mr. Schott is there any truth to these allegations?"

Winn really wanted to lie and say that Keith was a lying douchebag and that he was obviously faking his injuries so he could get Winn in trouble. However there was a certain degree of truth to it,besides he respected Cat too much to lie to her like that.

And if there were any tapes she knew that he was already kinda guilty.

Sighing, he spoke up "Yes there is a certain degree of truth to what he said." Cat didn't look all that surprised so she probably already knew about it."Well I'm afraid that's too bad, effective immediately you'll be suspended without pay for leeet's say, a month." Winn was genuinely surprised, he thought that he would get fired, at the very least.

The lawyer was probably expecting that too given how frustrated he looked, but he didn't bring up any opposition as he and Keith both left and bumping him as they passed.

In his _fucking broken arm!_

It took a whole lot of willpower not to swing on either of them, he'd have to work off this irritation towards his boss he gave her a look of complete confusion. He'd been more than a little irritated when he found out he was being framed for assaulting someone but It dissipated when Cat didn't fire him and he didn't know why.

As if his question was written on his face she answered him slowly as if talking to a child,"I have hidden cameras recording this floor at all times, and while it would have been easy to dismiss his accusations, I'm afraid that his parents are large shareholders in the company so this is the best I could do."

Winn nodded his head slowly, "I'm just kinda surprised they didn't try to push harder and try to get me fired."

"If they wanted to press the issue and set up a case they'd need certain documentation that can't be faked, like a full doctors report on his injuries."

Oh Cat you little minx, I swear if I wasn't sure you'd knee me in the groin I would so kiss you right now. "Any work that you have for the next month will be sent to you by courier, remember this isn't a vacation, simply a change of location."

Nodding his head Winn began walking out of her office, oblivious to Cat checking out his posterior on his way out. Walking back to his desk he picked up the items he'd bought on his way there and promptly left the building.

Luckily he was done with his work from Catco, so he was in no rush for time so he made his way home slowly, whistling along the way.

Strange, he felt like he was forgetting something.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

Kara was really nervous, just yesterday she had revealed her existence to the world, after that things had gone differently than what she expected. She'd been expecting her sister to be waiting for her back at her apartment with a lecture ready about how irresponsible she was, but when she got there she found her sister but she had just stared at her for a full five minutes before hugging her tightly and saying they'd talk later.

Now she found herself at her desk glaring at the the chair just 10 feet away from her. Another day went by without Winn being there, she understood that he was in mourning but after his conversation with Cat she thought that he'd start coming to work as if nothing happened again.

She really needed someone to talk about her powers, Alex was out of it, her mom was being surprisingly quiet about the situation, and while James may have some insight she had only met him yesterday.

Suddenly a packet dropped on her desk causing her to jump in surprise. In front of her stood her boss with her trademark look of irritation on her face.

"Keera I'll need you to drop these off at at Went's home, he'll be working from there for a little while."

She said before she walked away with no explanation.

'Went, does she mean Winn!? Why is he working from home?' Deciding that the best way to get answers was to go to the source she briskly made her way out of the building, only to run into the unsettling sight of Keith and his injuries.

The smile on his face and his enthusiasm betrayed his appearance. "Hey Kara, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date."

Any other time she'd be swooning at that smile, but she was in a rush to see how Winn was doing. "Sorry Keith I'm kinda in a rush, I need to get to Winn."

As she brushed past him he grabbed her arm and stopped, she barely stopped herself from ripping her arm from his grip-it wouldn't do any good to tear the man's arm out of his socket so she tried to avoid him with her words.

"Keith let go I need to get to Winn!" It seemed that he didn't like this because as soon as he heard the name Winn his grip tightened, it didn't hurt her but she had to fake a wince for appearances.

"What's is with you and him, it's like whenever you too go crazy when something comes to the other?" He was clearly very irritated for a reason unknown to Kara. Winn was her best friend, and she hadn't really been acting like it for a while, his mother was murdered, and she didn't even try to see how he'd been doing. "He's my best friend."

"Oh is that all, cause he seemed a little angry when he saw me with you, look at what he did to to me!" As he said this he gestured to his neck and face thinking that his 'injuries' might get him some sympathy.

Kara knew better though, she knew that Winn would never do something so violent over what she thought was nothing to be worried about. She used her x-ray vision to look at the bones and muscles around his neck and face, only to find that he had no injuries besides some bruising on his cheeks.

Keith, none the wiser kept speaking, "I should've called the cops on that asshole friend of yours, he's lucky he only got suspended from work."

At this Kara felt anger rise in her chest, anger about Winn being unjustly accused and punished, anger at Keith for being petty enough to lie to Kat, but most of all anger at herself for not seeing that her friend was so obviously craving her companionship.

Using a bit of her sun powered strength she ripped her hand from his grip so violently he took a few steps back and walked off without even taking a glance at his shocked face.

Soon enough Kara found herself outside of Winn's apartment, as she raised her fist to knock she hesitated.

What if he didn't want to talk to her? Yesterday he did his best to leave as soon as possible, had she neglected him to the point where he wanted nothing to do with her.

"I'll just come back tomorrow." She murmured this to herself and kneeled down to slide the folder under the door. Before she could stand up the door swung open and she became face to face with a rock hard six pack.

 _'My God you could grind meat on those-'_ "Kara?"

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

After going back to his apartment Winn decided that he should start to prepare for what was to come, namely all the different new aliens.

He wasn't stupid, this isn't the universe that he had watched so many times and even if it was he only knew of what Kara and her main allies dealt with it. For all he knew Brainiac could be there in a month with an army of red lanterns at his side.

That's why he was probing the deep web looking for any and all sights where superhuman battles took place. He'd taken the liberty of also setting up an alert program on his laptop that connected to his phone, sending him any article,story or gossip that he would find pertinent.

There weren't enough heroes, and since it seemed that the Justice League wouldn't be formed unless it went inter dimensional he'd have to start pointing individuals with abilities and potential in the right direction.

After he finished setting up the notification system he looked into procuring a few weapons for himself, things that would benefit from his powers but something he could rely on if he was ever without them.

"Now let's see what instruments of violence I can find today." Scrolling down the page he saw a vast list of items that didn't seem like they were meant for the 21st century.

Spear,Long Axes,Machetes,Katanas,Bow and Arrows.

The last one he chuckled at, he'd have to consider all the options he had, and there sure as hell were a lot. Closing his laptop Winn decided that he could wait to get his equipment and wanted to work on himself first.

When it came to his abilities and his new body he hadn't even skimmed the surface so he decided to wade into the pool a bit deeper.

He took up a lotus position in the center of his apartment and then began to slowly and carefully strip himself of his shirt and arm brace.

Ever since he had broken his arm his new body had been reacting… _strangely_. He didn't mean the obvious pain and discomfort either, it's like his injury had kickstarted a part of his ability and increased his self sensitivity to astronomical levels.

As he sunk deeper into his meditation he found something incredibly disturbing about himself.

Winn could _feel_ his own cells.

Not every single one but the cells that were damaged and the ones that were focused on regeneration were the most obvious.

He could feel them as they moved around his body, working to reconstruct his shattered bone.

"Let's try something different." He muttered bringing his hand up to his injured arm, it did nothing but help him concentrate and he would need all of it for what he was attempting.

It was a weird feeling, he admitted, connecting to his body and shifting his cells towards his broken bone, but after a solid hour of sweat and tears he had healed the injury significantly.

He still had a solid degree of discomfort and wouldn't be doing any strenuous work for a little while but it's a lot better than it being broken.

Luckily the only people to see him with it on were Cat, Keith and that douchebag lawyer of his.

He stood up so he could go rest when he noticed someone had slipped a folder under his door, walking over he opened the door.

"Kara?" Kneeling at waist level to him was the energetic blond. She seemed to be in a daze and was staring at his stomach, he looked down and chuckled realizing that he was shirtless.

Despite himself he felt the odd need to tease her.

"You know if you wanted a peek all you had to do was ask." He could feel that the huge grin on his face as he spoke.

"Winn!" Standing up much quicker than a human should, she yelled at him although there was much more embarrassment than there was anger in her voice, her face had also taken on a bright red.

Chuckling to himself he welcomed her in and bent down to pick up the packet and reading it over.

"So basically Cat decided to send me a care package of all my work for the next month?" He turned to Kara only to see her looking around the apartment as if it were foreign territory.

That's right Winn did a little spring cleaning, most notably he'd taken down all the Superman posters he had, it wouldn't do good to be a superfan and a superhero.

He'd give the Man of Steel the respect he deserved but he wasn't going to fanboy all over him.

Pause, Phrasing.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Kara who was fighting to keep her eyes on his face. They stood across from each other for a moment before surprisingly Kara broke the silence.

"Winn I-I just wanted to say that I am so sorry that I haven't been with you these last couple of days, I know that with everything that's been going on I should of been with you."

Her voice shook with raw emotion as she spoke, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Winn moved forward to engulf her in a hug letting her cry into his shoulder.

Winn wanted so much to be mad at her and resent her but he couldn't, he just couldn't. The girl who would eat late night dinner with him when he had to stay nights at Catco. Who would be the first smile he saw for the last two years when the entire world seemed dull. Some nights she would be the last voice he heard and would listen to the nightmare he had about his father.

Was he still irritated, of fucking course but he wasn't going to let that tear a rift in their friendship. Kara wasn't someone who could lie and she wore all her emotions on her sleeves so he could tell that she was being completely honest.

Lifting her face from his shoulder Kara looked into Winn's eyes as he did hers, they still had their arms wrapped around each other so she could feel his muscles pressed up on her chest. As they stood there Kara thought about Winn and how he seemed like a completely different man, he was still the Winn she knew but he had a different air about him. He seemed to have all the qualities she cared for but heightened and a few he didn't have before, he was caring,confident,flirty.

And of course she happily noted the muscles he had been hiding from everyone.

"Why Me?"

At her words his eyes widened in surprise, of course she knew about his feelings it was pretty damn obvious. Kara Danvers might be naive, even a little bit air headed but she was in no way stupid.

At her questioning Winn had to ask himself if the same question. Did he still have feelings for Kara?

Yes, without question.

He found himself kind of surprised with himself, he was still Winn and yet he wasn't, yesterday he may have been different but when he woke up this morning it seemed as if his previous life and this one and melded together perfectly.

He remembered all of Winn's life as if he lived it and technically he did. If he had been asked the same question yesterday maybe his answer would have been different but the past didn't matter. He didn't have different memories or experiences anymore, he was just one person.

He was one Winn.

As for his feelings for Kara he wanted her, he wanted more than anything to be with her, but he felt like they both needed to move forward slowly if they wanted anything to sprout into something real.

But that didn't mean he couldn't lead them off with a little something.

Bringing his hands up he gently lifted her glasses off and laid them on his counter. He then grasped her left cheek and stroked it with his thumb, he leaned forward and captured her lips into a kiss.

It began tender and delicate but it didn't last that way for long, as their lips met it felt like an explosion went off. They instantly began to make out even more passionately their hands trailing each other's bodies.

Kara found herself tracing Winn's bare muscles and gliding over them with her fingers, she felt him prone her mouth as if asking for permission to enter, which she gladly.

Winn had one arm around her waist to pull her flush against him with his other roughly grabbing the back of her head pushing her even deeper into their lip lock. Kara lightly bit his lip as she felt the hand on her waist slowly moving up her stomach to grasp her breast.

And in a single movement he pulled away he hand leaving her chest and his lips leaving hers. Unconsciously Kara let out a small whimper at the loss of contact which brought a smirk to Winn's face.

Planting a small peck on her nose Winn spoke softly,"I want so much to be with you, but I want us to take this slowly, I want to enjoy every moment and not rush into anything."

She nodded though she could tell she was quite frustrated "I understand, I feel the exact same" she tried to look mad but simply ended up pouting cutely "If you want to take it so slow what was that kiss for?"

Chuckling he brought her close and huskily spoke into her ear. "Think of that as a taste of what's to come."

He pretended to ignore her blush and how she pushed herself further into him as she buried her face into his shoulder in embarrassment.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Man I was waiting to be able to write this scene, some people may think that this was a little premature but as it says in the chapter Kara isn't stupid and Winn didn't seem to be hiding his feelings all too well.**

 **The only reason it happened so early was because of the SI and the different people and events involved.**


	5. Setting Up Shop

Hey peeps, I know how much you missed this story so I made sure to get you a new chapter out quick.

NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA

Chapter 5: Setting Up Shop

NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA

Downtown NC

All of National City could be considered to be at the height of architectural splendor, it was probably one of the reasons people stayed after all the bullshit that happens in the future. The downtown area had remained the least populated section due to the fact that it was pretty primitive compared to the rest of the modernized city.

The reason behind it's old looks is the fact that it is made up of mostly old factories and warehouses that the city is too lazy to knock down. This made it the perfect spot for under the counter deals to go down and secret projects to be hidden.

For example gang fights,drug dens, mob meetings...

And the base of operations for a vigilante on the come up. This is why Winn found himself in an abandoned warehouse carrying out various pieces of furniture and wreckage to make room for his equipment.

Well, future equipment.

NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA

"One downside of going solo, major grunt work." Winn muttered as he lifted a truck tire over his shoulder with a grunt.

Dusting off his hands he turned to the area of the building he had cleaned out so far, he had really just moved all the big stuff the the edges of the room. If he had one regret about not telling Kara about his activities it was that he couldn't ask her to help him set up his base. On the bright side it helped him learn the limits of his strength a bit.

He was pretty damn strong compared to the average human, not Mirakuru soldier pushing away a car with a single kick strong but he'd get there.

It's been three days since he had kissed Kara-just the thought of it made him smile- however it had also been three days since he'd seen her. It's not like he was avoiding her or anything he was just...

Busy.

A bad excuse but it was true, Winn had quickly gotten himself into a routine in order to get started on his rode to heroism.

Everyday he'd wake up do some stretching and jog ten miles, then he'd go to the park to practice tai chi. Afterwards he would head to the dance studio nearby to watch the break dancing class, this had a twofold purpose, he would finally learn how to breakdance and the groundwork moves could be incorporated into his air bending.

Yes, he was calling it Airbending.

Anyway he'd spend a good amount of time observing and then he would go to find an abandoned lot to practice in, he hadn't gotten the hang of it just yet but he'd get it sooner or later. From then on he had settled into a few normal activities to keep himself from falling into a spiral of constant training and repetitive work.

The usual things that people without superpowers or an alien best friend did, he went shopping for new clothes, lazed on his couch for a while, he caught a movie -another benefit of living in the DC universe is the lack of DC movies-*cough* BMvsSM *cough*- oh, he also beat up a couple muggers on a nightly patrol.

...Ok maybe he wasn't trying that hard at the whole normal thing. It hadn't been anything too dangerous, one of them had a pocket knife but both of them were clumsy and inexperienced enough that he had beaten both their asses and left them in the alleyway he dropped them in.

It's not his fault that his life is now more interesting than anything on tv! He had done plenty normal things before he died, with this new life he decided that he would spend his time doing things that he never could before!

Other than his nightly patrols he had taken to gather a cornucopia of electronics that he had begun to fiddle with. He also bought books that concerned information about Physics, Chemistry, Neuroscience, Engineering and Robotics. Just the basics of each subject, he didn't want to bite off more than he could chew but hopefully within the next few months he could make some use out of it.

He would've gotten books concerning more hands on skills like martial arts but he would either practice that himself or try to find himself a teacher.

Looking back around his new base he had to pat himself on the back, he'd only found it about a day ago but he'd cleaned it out pretty well, though he still has to figure out how to get his equipment there. There were a few pieces of equipment among the wreckage that were still salvageable, a few metal tables, a couple punching bags and a hunting knife.

The stuff that people will throw away.

Taking out his laptop from the satchel resting against the wall he opened it up and got to web surfing. Since he didn't have support or resources of the DEO-nor would he anytime soon with that stunt with Alex-he would have to look at other means to acquire his weapons.

Any disposables he could make himself, if Oliver Queen can make arrowheads how hard should it be to make some throwing knives all he'd need is a how to book on Welding. The problem would be acquiring bigger weapons, for example a katana or two. You know for, reasons. Anyway currently he was setting up some code that would prevent anyone from being able to trace his purchases back to his laptop, this worked by creating several clones of his computer's IP address and mimicking them all across the state.

It was a relatively small range but his processing unit wasn't able to handle much more than that, he felt a large amount of pride as he finished and applied it. Now he was safe from all but the best hackers and the government, though he doubted the latter would try to track home down.

Finishing up he glanced at the tabs that rested on his browser, all of them were from different news sources but their subjects were all the same. 'Supergirl Saves the Day.' As he gazed upon the multitude of pictures of his best friend/kind of girlfriend he felt a pang of regret in his chest. After the fateful kiss three days ago they had spoken about how they would go forward, they would try and go on a few dates to see if they could make the relationship work.

This would've been all well and good if Winn had the balls to call and ask her out. Even superhumans got nervous when asking out girls, when you factor in a superhuman who is the fusion of two awkward men who had been single their whole lives it doesn't boggle the mind on why he'd be a little apprehensive.

Winn Schott is an absolutely great friend with a two year record to show for it, but as a boyfriend he just has some confidence issues that he'll have to overcome.

"The best time is the present." He muttered before grabbing his phone and sending a quick text to Kara.

'Meet me on the Catco building roof, I need to talk to you.'

Blunt and a bit Morbid but it would have to do, gathering up his laptop he left the warehouse and made sure that it was properly locked, wouldn't want anyone to set up camp in there while he was gone. He then decided to make his way to the building straight from downtown ,hopefully he'd get back by the time Kara got off work.

NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA

Catco. Rooftop

Kara Danvers is feeling extremely nervous right about now, three days ago she and her best friend of two years decided to try and start a relationship with one another.

After their kiss and the conversation about how they would go about things she had left and waited for him to call her, when he didn't she hadn't gotten worried, he was going through a difficult time and she would give him as much time as he needed.

Then she got a text from him saying that they needed to talk.

'Is this really happening? Am I going to be dumped by my best friend before the first date?'

She shook her head in denial as she rubbed her misty eyes, she may not show it but ever since she had first come to earth she had low self esteem, she knew that some people would kill to have the abilities that she has but sometimes she just wanted to be seen as normal, have friends as a normal girl and be loved as a normal girl.

And with Winn she felt like she could have all of that, but if she were to lose him she didn't know what she would have left. She had Alex,Eliza and Clark but it was a different situation with Winn they were bonded by something more than blood or circumstance.

Choice.

She would always be grateful of all that had been given to her, but at the same time there were some parts of her life that she had managed to obtain all by herself.

When she thought about how far she's come from that scared little girl who had lost everything she realized that a large part of her happiness as Kara Danvers could be attributed to Winn.

From behind her she heard the door to roof access open, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for a conversation that would decide if she would lose her best friend or not. What she was not prepared for was a slightly sweaty and panting man in a muscle shirt holding an arm behind his back.

She was a little stunned by it to be completely honest. "Uh, I-"

"Wait Kara before you say anything" he interrupted her while walking closer to her. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am about not calling you for the last three days." He sighed before continuing, "Lately I've been trying to find out who I am, I've grown from the guy that you've known for the last two years and I was scared that you wouldn't want to be with me, and the thought of not having you in my life isn't something that I could bear."

Raising his arm he showed her the bouquet of pink Camellias he was holding. Kara took them into her hands and smiled as she lightly sniffed them. "Winn, these are beautiful." She said her voice slightly choking up from his speech.

"Yeah they are." He said his eyes set on Kara's face, he coughed and dropped his gaze to the flowers as she met his eyes and caught him stealing.

"Every flower has a meaning based on its color and type" he spoke in a soft voice as Kara caressed the petals of one of the flowers. "The pink camellia is the flower of longing, I've been beside you almost everyday for the last two years but I haven't really felt like I was with you until three days ago, like all this time I've just been peering into your world while being completely separate from you. I know that that might not make sense, that from now on we'll have to get to know each other all over again and I know that we haven't even been on a date but I have to say this." He paused to step up to her so he could grasp her cheek in his hand.

"I love you Kara Danvers." He said this with an incredible amount of affection in his eyes.

Kara kissed him so fast that he wouldn't be surprised if she had used her super speed to close the distance between their lips. And there they stood atop the building where they had met, the sun setting behind them as they locked lips.

And Kara wouldn't change a thing about it.

NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA

Kara's Apartment

As the young couple made their way into Kara's apartment and moved to the couch there was only one logical way the night could go.

"Ramsey Bolton you fucking asshole!"

With a Game of Thrones marathon and potstickers, they stayed up for hours laughing, talking and simply relaxing in each other's presence.

Winn looked towards the woman resting her head on his shoulder and barked out a laugh at her outburst. "You really like this show don't you?"

She turned her head up to look at him as if he had two heads. "Babe...it has dragons." He had to hold himself back from laughing, an alien with frost breath, laser vision and invulnerability is astounded by dragons.

Actually, nevermind dragons are pretty badass.

'Wait don't dragons exist in the DC universe? I must research this!'

They sat for a few moments before there was a knock at the door, Winn slid out from underneath the covers to answer causing Kara to flop down the couch as she yelled for him. "Winn, wait!"

He waved her off as he grabbed the doorknob,"Don't worry I got it." He opened the door with a smile and went to greet the visitor when he found himself knocked on his back by who ever was on the other side, before he could register what happened a boot was planted in his chest and he found a gun pointed at his face.

"Alex what are you doing!"

'Oh shit.'


	6. All I Wanted Was Some Chinese Food

**Hoped you guys liked that last chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it, anyway quick recap.**

 **Winn found a base.**

 **He confessed to Kara.**

 **Now he has a gun to his face, typical Saturday right.**

 **Now back to the story folks.**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Chapter 6: All I Wanted Was Some Chinese Food.**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA. NCANCANCA**

'Oh shit!'

"Heeeeeey Alex." He groaned out as her boot pushed deeper into his chest, his body might be enhanced but Alex was a DEO agent of two years and he was pretty sure she was wearing steel toed boots right now.

Craning his head to look directly at her past the gun in her hand he could tell that she was _not_ happy to see him in the slightest.

"Alex what the hell are you doing!?"

Thankfully, his girlfriend is Supergirl.

Taking her by the hand Kara basically ripped her off of Winn who sighed in relief from the release of the weight on his chest. Suddenly he found a hand reached out in assistance which he took to pull himself up.

"You alright man?" Good old James Olsen aka Superman's butt buddy, he tried not to bitterly smile as he was forced to look up in order to speak equally with the man. If there was one thing he was kinda mad about it was that he was so short now, the irritation was mitigated by the fact that he was much stronger than the other man.

"Jimmy Olsen, your working at Catco now, I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope they've been all good things." He chuckled.

"You bet." And then stood in silence for a moment before James spoke. "So Kara invited you over to talk too huh."

Invited him over? No. He was cuddling with her less than five minutes ago, that's what he wanted to say but he didn't know if Kara wanted to let anyone know about them yet.

"Yeah I guess so." Another silence fell before they both turned towards the whispering sisters. They had been harshly whispering about something after had managed to drag Alex off, he probably could've tried to listen in but he respected their privacy.

James turned to Kara and smiled. "So Kara what was it that you wanted to get us all together for?"

The two women paused and Alex gave Kara the 'This conversation isn't over stare.' Then walked over to join Winn and James by the counter.

Taking a breath Kara pushed up her glasses and turned towards them. "Ok, I gathered you here because I have a secret that concerns all of you."

"Oh my god, your pregnant!?" Winn says pointing at her in mock surprise.

"What! No,Winn!" She glared at the grin that rested on his face as she blushed in embarrassment.

It seemed to cut the tension in the room as James and Alex found themselves chuckling at Kara, or smirking in the latter's case.

"Anyway, the reason that I have you all here is because in some way or another you're all connected to me in some way."

"Alex (Secret Badass DEO Agent.) is my sister so she already knows." At this the women smirked.

"James (Superman's errand boy.) is friends with my cousin, who I share this secret with." The photographer smiled brightly at her causing Winn to frown slightly.

"And Winn (Genius Sexy Metahuman) is my bo-best friend! So I don't wanna keep it from him." Luckily the other two didn't notice the slip up, when Winn raised an eyebrow at her she simply glanced towards her sister.

'Ahh she doesn't want Alex to give me the shovel talk.' He nodded his head to let her know it was ok.

"Anyway, what I have to tell you all is" she took a pause to take off her glasses and undo her ponytail. She then began to float a few feet off of the ground.

"I'm Supergirl."

Winn tried to fake surprise but all that came to his face was a proud grin.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

"Yeah I promise we'll talk later Alex." Kara said as she walked her sister out the door, after 'revealing' her secret to them. It had been a short discussion, it's not like it changed anything she just wanted to let them know in case she needed to come to them for anything.

"You know I'm flattered that you put this whole thing on just so I wouldn't feel like the last to know." As she turned to face Winn she looked like a kid with their hand in a cookie jar as she was found out.

"Was it really that obvious?" Walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah kinda, I already assumed it, I'd been looking at articles of Supergirl for the last couple of days and you had too much in common to not be the same woman."

At his words she simply gained a teasing frown, "So what your telling me is that you spent the last three days looking at another girl, she must be special."

Smiling at her he nodded "Oh yeah definitely, she is really is one of a kind, just the total package" he sighed gazing off into the distance, before putting his arms around Kara to pull her closer."She's sweet." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "And courageous." A peck to her lips. "And just so unbelievably sexy!" He whispered placing a final tender kiss to her neck.

She purred as he removed his lips and looked up at her with a smirk on his face."You must care a whole lot about Supergirl."

"You're damn right I do."

The two then walked back over to the couch to continue resting in each other's presence. 'Better enjoy this while it lasts.' He thought knowing that it was only the beginning of what's to come.

"Hey Kara?"

"Yeah."

"Why have you been saving lives in nothing but a skirt and a Superman shirt?"

Her loud groan seemed to make him chuckle even deeper.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _Downtown NC_

 _*thud*_

 _*thud*_

 _*thud*_

From inside Winn's Warehouse the ongoing sound of impacts on steel could be heard each with an accompanying grunt of exertion. On the ground floor was Winn, shirtless standing across from a car hood hanging from a chain.

He was sweating profusely and the hood had countless dents in it, letting out a breath he reared back a fist and punched forward the air warped around the punch and went forward denting the hood one last time.

"50." He huffed, walking over to the table and picking up a towel he dried his face off. It had been a couple days since Kara let him know about her secret and he decided that he needs to get his shit together and start on his training more seriously.

Namely his Aerokinesis, he had only been working on controlling the flow of the wind and how to shape it to use it actively. Now he was finally focusing on making the techniques themselves, the one he just used was an air punch, the attack was in the name. A compressed blast of air shot out from his fist.

Throwing the towel on the table he dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups, he had the same routine as before just with a lot more physical and ability training. As he continued his exercise a whirlwind began swirling around him counter clockwise, every ten pushups it would change direction, this took a good deal of concentration and would improve his control.

'75,76,77' He needed to get stronger as fast as possible to fight Non and Astra, he was already pissed off that he couldn't help her against that axe guy. If he wanted to be able to change anything the first step was to make sure his enemies couldn't just crush him into paste. Looking at his clock he saw that he only had a few hours before he had to head out.

He had a date today.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _NC Chinatown_

"Crap Crap Crap." Dammit it was the weekend and yet Kara was still going to be late to something, she'd just finished her daily rounds and had on her way home to change when a stupid cat got stuck in a stupid tree. Ok not something she'd normally think but this was important.

Winn and her were having their first date, well their first official date, potstickers brought to her door after work and cuddling while watching the sunset weren't really dates.

Even if they were really sweet.

She was currently jogging down the street to meet with Winn, he told her that he'd wait as long as needed but she still felt bad about being late.

She came to a stop in front of the Chinese restaurant they'd decided on, _'s_ if she recalled right and spotted Winn in workout clothes, slightly flushed yet his hair was still immaculate.

Walking up to his table she caught his gaze and leaned over to peck him in the lips before sitting down.

"So how was 'work' today." She knew by his tone that he didn't mean her job, well not the boring one at least. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "It was fine Winn, you don't have to worry about me all that much."

He smiled and the concerned look left his face but she knew that he was still worried. She wished that he had a bit more confidence in her ability as a hero, Kara wasn't one to brag but there was not much that could really stop her.

However she also knew it was only because of how much he cared for her, she could be the most powerful person in the universe and he'd still worry. A warm feeling sprouted from her chest as she thought about it, he would always be caring that's one of the things she likes about him.

Their date went on as normal as can be, they sat and talked about anything interesting that they were doing that day. Kara told him about all of the

Superhero duties she had committed, and pouted when he laughed at her story about taking ten minutes to get a cat out of a tree.

Winn told her about all the new activities he had picked up on, she seemed adamant on taking a tai chi class with him when they next got a chance, he questioned her about it and she just said "it's what normal couples do." with what looked like a melancholic smile.

Winn grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers "Kara, I don't want a 'normal' relationship with you, I've never been interested in normal things, that's why I want our relationship to be as crazy and outlandish as possible so that we can make every moment we have together as something to remember." He then leaned over and placed a kiss to her lips that left her dazed.

The smile that had appeared on her face afterwards made the sun look bleak in comparison, it then became teasing as soon as Winn told her about learning how to breakdance.

"You are _so_ dancing for me!"

"No I am not."

"Yup, I'm going to get a video camera and some music and I'm going to record you dancing for me."

"I'm not even that good at it, it'll be like watching a penguin do the electric slide." That was a lie, Winn had gotten tired of just watching the dance class and had enrolled, like with his work it seemed as though learning new skills came easy to him. In a few days he knew more than a person a month into the class did. Practical application came in slower but he'd get there soon.

"A. That sounds absolutely adorable and B. You don't get a decision I'm Supergirl." She said with grin spread across her face.

Sighing Winn simply relented to her will.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

Winn was thankful the weekend had just started, it meant that he didn't have to worry about Cat calling her for something crazy. The only thing he had that would probably occupy his night was either Kara or a nightly patrol.

They'd already finished their food and were just waiting for the check, when Winn saw a trio of motorcycles and a black sedan drive up to the front through the glass, he became even more alarmed when the men on the motorcycles pulled out sub machine guns.

Next thing he knew he had flipped over their table up to guard them and tackled Kara to the ground, she was bulletproof but it wouldn't do for that to show in public. And then all he could hear was the sound of gunfire as it ravaged the entirety of the shops, ornaments were shattered and the tables and chairs were reduced to sawdust.

He saw a couple shots pierce the table that was being used as a shield and judging from the burning sensation coming from his shoulder a bullet seemed to have grazed him. Audible clicks came from the shooters direction as he raised his head slightly to look through one of the holes in his table.

The shooters had helmets on that hid their identities, the Sedans backseat door opened up and out stepped a young man-maybe a couple years older than Winn- of asian ethnicity, he had distinct all white hair. When he stepped past the other men they all stood at attention, he wore an all black suit as well as a black overcoat and gloves.

Winn's gaze followed him all the way until the man was right beside him and Kara, the man turned his head to look at them, his eyes seemed empty as he stared at Winn as if he was waiting for him to flinch. Winn only glared resolutely back at the man while keeping Kara's face hidden under him. The man slowly reached a hand into his suit and pulled out a black revolver, Winn tensed up but didn't break eye contact, if the man had any intention of shooting him he needed to be ready to counter at a moments notice, hiding his powers be damned.

He was getting more durable by the day and his healing was decent but he couldn't survive a bullet to the .

He was only a little bit relieved when the man stopped staring at him and walked over towards another man, he was wearing a business suit and had already been hit with stray gunfire-along with a few others- Winn grimly noted. The white haired man walked up to him, stopping only a few feet away from him and murmurs something in a low voice so no one could hear.

No one but the man he was talking to, Kara and Winn.

"••• ••••• ••• ••••••• _ **."**_ He said in what he Winn recognized as Japanese.

The bleeding man's eyes widened before he was shot in the chest, the boss didn't stop, he simply cocked the gun and pulled the trigger again.

And again.

And again.

And kept on going until the gun clicked letting him know that it was empty, during the entire ordeal he face was stone faced, his expression showing no discomfort nor pleasure to the murder he was committing.

He stowed his gun back in his suit and turned around, walking back to his men he didn't even take a glance towards Winn or any of the others injured in his wake as he stepped back into the car and they all rode off.

Even before he got in the car Winn was rushing over to the man who'd been shot, holding out a small amount of hope that he was alive. Checking his pulse he found that he was very much dead.

Glancing back he saw Kara standing up and removing her glasses, he jogged in front of her and grabbed her shoulders keeping he from giving chase. She simply glared at him, he knew she could have thrown him off of her so he needed to use his time wisely.

"Winn let me go I can catch them!" She whispered harshly, she was clearly angry, he was too but they couldn't give chase, not now.

"I know you can, but right now is not the time" he gestured to the other people that had been eating who were all either cowering or groaning in pain. "There are ways to be a superhero without Supergirl. I need you to call 911 while I get started on helping these people, after you call them come and help me ok?" It took a moment but she nodded before pulling out her phone and calling the authorities.

He spared a quick glance to the direction of the criminals before moving to help the inflicted customers.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _Winn's Apartement_

Winn sighed as he plopped down onto his couch, luckily there had been some first aid equipment in the back, Winn had been able to keep the ones with the worst injuries safe until the paramedics arrived. He and Kara gave the police a brief on what happened but as Winn was the only one to see the assailants face he made sure they didn't get a description.

He didn't need that, whoever this guy was, he obviously wasn't worried about the cops.

Taking out his laptop he quickly hacked into the restaurant's security system, it was a simple one but one of their cameras had still caught the assailants face. Winn zoomed in on the mans face and cleared up the imaging, getting an almost perfect rendition of the man's face.

"Looks like I've found my first job." He muttered staring at the image.


	7. Stronger Together

**He's Back~~**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Chapter 7: Stronger Together.**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _With Winn_

A grunt comes from Winn as he spartan kicked a nearby assailant away, another one following up to swing at him.

Forearm block followed by a jab to the throat and palm strike to the solar plexus then transition into an over the shoulder throw, he's incapacitated. There are only three enemies left, two in the front armed, one behind unarmed.

'Let's do this.'

"AAAA-" the charging attacker from behind was him by Winn's reverse roundhouse sending him sprawling to the ground. The two knife wielding men charge at him cutting and stabbing at him from both sides, forcing to duck and weave around them.

Winn maneuvered around their knives and was able to breeze through their movements using his fighting style. The man to his right over swung and was caught as Winn grabbed his forearm and elbowed him in the nose causing him to shout in pain.

His partner stabbed forward and Winn used him as a human shield causing the knife to sink into his shoulder, eliciting an even louder shout. Winn took advantage of the man in shock to throw his partner at him roughly sending them both to the ground in a daze.

Seeing that he had successfully dispatched all the assailants he walked over to least injured one-the one that had stabbed his buddy- and crouched down near his head.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time and I sincerely hope that it doesn't end with me having to kick your asses again." He reaches his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out a familiar black and white photograph showing the hitman that Winn had been tracking for the last three days. "Do you know who this man is?" He said slowly, enunciating each word.

" _He is..."_ He groaned out in Japanese " _not one of us."_

"What!? Then why'd you try to kill me when I asked you the first time."

The downed man turned his head towards Winn and spoke again." _You came...in a mask worn by the Russians… we thought you were trying to intimidate us."_ He managed croak this out before he fell unconscious.

"Huh, maybe I should switch out the face mask for a helmet." Winn said before he heard a beeping coming from his ear-comm, bringing a hand up he pressed a finger to it through his mask.

"Yello?" From the other side he heard a crackle of static before a regal male voice came through.

"Greetings Sire, I believed it pertinent to alert you that a large fire has erupted down at the NCP, if the situation continues to deteriorate the oil reserves on the nearby ship could combust and destroy the port." Winn realized that if he was going to be out at night fighting criminals he'd need someone technically inclined at the base. So he worked for twelve hours straight making an AI sophisticated enough to alert him of what was going on around the city until he had an effective alternative.

"Ooh that sounds bad." He was already on his way to his bike as he was talking.

"That would be an understatement Sire." The Sire thing wasn't even a part of his coding, neither was his medieval like accent, but it wasn't too big of a hindrance -and it was admittedly kinda cool- so Winn didn't try to fix it.

"Alright Maguel call Supergirl and see if she can make it there before me, be sure to modulate your voice to sound like mine." Arriving by his jet black Honda CBR250rr he jumped up on to the seat and quickly revved it up before taking off down the road towards the port.

'What an exciting Saturday morning this has turned out to be.' Winn thought as he zoomed down the road.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _With Supergirl_

The sun was high and bright as Kara rocketed through the air over a deserted wasteland.

' _When people see that red cape they expect to see that red cape they expect to see a certain someone. Someone they know. But this isn't his story._

 _It's mine. It's been a week since I revealed myself to National City, so far things are going pretty well. I think I might actually have a handle on this.'_

Suddenly a surprised look appeared on her face as she quickly dived through the air to avoid a missile that exploded behind her.

She had to weave out of the way of the next two that followed.

"Is that the fastest you can go?" She heard a rough voice through her comm speak.

"Are these tests for everyone or is it because I'm a-"

"It's not because you're a woman . The DEO requires rigorous physical and psychological evaluation for all its prospective field operatives." Hank lowered his binoculars to walk back to the encampment set up with a rocket launcher nearby.

"I was gonna say alien." She lied.

"A novice superhero could be a liability in the field Miss Danvers, it's nothing personal. We have to know that you're in complete control of all of your powers." He was right, an untrained person with powers was like a gun with no safety held by a shooter with no aim.

"Strength, Stamina, Speed." Alex walked up to stand next to him as overhead a sonic boom erupted breaking the glass board next to them, Kara whizzing through the air.

An excited grin grew upon Alex's face as she turned towards Henshaw. "My sister just broke the sound barrier Sir."

Hank sent a glance her way. "Fire again."

Two more missiles fired up at Kara, following her through the air, taking a look at both missiles she rose up above them causing them to collide.

Through the smoke of the explosion Kara dropped down onto the field with a smile."So, did I pass?"

"It seems that you share your cousins appetite for wanton destruction, Miss Danvers." He said walking away from Kara and typing in results on his tablet.

"You know, I am starting to go by Supergirl." Her positive demeanor and smile were met by the man's blank stare.

"It's cool, we'll...We'll find our thing." He was already walking away before she could finish talking.

"Alex is all of this really necessary? I'm ready for all of this, I can feel it in my bones."

"Believe it or not he's just looking out for you, the both of us are.I had a full year of training before he even let me in the field." She neglected to tell Kara that more than half of her training had been in the field.

She gave a happy sigh "Though to be honest it's really nice have you here. I really hated having to keep this part of my life from you." She said causing them both to chuckle.

"And when we were younger I always thought you were a horrible liar." Alex smirked.

"That's what a good liar makes you think." They shared another laugh before Supergirl heard a beeping coming from her ear.

"Yes."

"My La-,I mean Supergirl there is trouble, there is a ship carrying a significant amount of gasoline in danger of combusting." The AI with the voice of Winn fumbled a bit before relaying the message.

"Ok thanks Winn I'll on my way." Luckily she was so focused on the disaster she didn't notice the slip up. Next to her Alex frowned in concern.

"Kara what happened."

"There's a huge fire down by the docks I gotta take care of it." She said as she walked forward to take off.

"Are you sure that's the best idea, I mean you've been dodging rockets and pushing your endurance for the last two hours." At Alex's concern Kara simply waved her off with a smile.

"Alex I'll be fine, I've been hiding who I am for twelve years, I'm done hiding." With that she flew off towards the scene of the disaster. Kara was met with the sight of raging flames and scrambling workers as she landed on the docks. "Hey Chief where do you need me." The mans face showed great relief as he turned to her.

"Supergirl thank god, there's a million barrels of oil on that ship , if the fire reaches it it'll go off like a two ton bomb." He yelled slightly over the raging flames.

Kara looked around and was stunned by the sight around her, the aerial view was much different then what she was currently looking at and feeling. The sight of the dock workers screaming and running around dazed her for a moment before the Dock Chiefs yell snapped her out of it.

"What are you doing, Superman would've blown it out by now!"

"Right!" Leaning forward Kara let out a blast of her super breath towards the fire hoping to snuff it out before it could spread any farther. Her attempt had the opposite effect, fanning the flames and making them grow larger from the excess oxygen.

All the workers covered their eyes and backed away as the blaze flared up even bigger than before, Kara simply stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

As she watched the dock workers brush past her scrambling to get away, she turned her head towards the ship and almost took off into the air before a large gust of wind came in from behind her causing her cape to come over her head and cover her face.

She fumbled with it for a minute before she was able to remove it from her face, the wind that had rushed past her kept flowing down the docks before it reached the large fire and began circling around it. The mini cyclone began to rise up to the top of the fire before closing around it, suffocating the fire in a vacuum.

It took about ten minutes before it was completely snuffed out, the winds collapsed and Kara watched as they came back towards her and kept going behind her. Turning around her eyes followed the visible winds further down the docks and was met with the sight of a man in all black.

Leather laceless combat boots and pants with knee guards, on his waist was a black utility belt with what looked like two white wings on the buckle. He wore a sleeveless black compression shirt under a leather jacket along with biker gloves, finally covering his face he wore a balaclava showing only his eyes.

The man flicked his hand and the air calmed down before he wordlessly gave Kara a two finger salute and turned to walk away, Kara noted that just like on his utility belt there were two majestic white wings on the back of his jacket. Kara immediately tried to use her x ray vision on the man but found that she couldn't see through his mask. She was ready to follow him as he climbed onto his motorcycle when a sudden explosion of smoke hid him from view.

She quickly used her super breath to blow the smoke away but the man had already made his way off the docks and the large crowd of people that had gathered covered his escape.

As she saw the approaching news crews Kara decided to let it be for now and took off into the air.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _With Winn_

"For the record Sire I do not believe that this was the correct time or place to reveal yourself to the public." A small part of Winn agreed with Mag about that, he'd been reckless and stupid and had only gotten away from Kara on nothing but dumb luck and a well timed smoke bomb.

But as he sped away from the crowds of people with looks of pure relief on their faces and the dock workers that would be able to go back to their families tonight, all of his regrets washed away. He needed to get out of here and do it fast, there was no telling who or what would be keeping an eye on him now.

"Alright Mag I'm on my way back to base." Within twenty minutes he made his way back to his home base, he pressed a button on his bike causing a part of the warehouse wall that was indiscernible to the rest of the building to lift up allowing him entrance. As he rode in and parked his bike, the ground floor of the building lit up as the wall closed and the flat screen he had set up turned on

He was getting changed out of his suit when his phone buzzed on the table, after getting back into civilian clothes he checked to see a text from Kara.

' _Hey, come meet me at the Starbucks by your house,we need to talk.'_

"Well shit." There was definitely something wrong today.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

'Why didn't I expect this sooner.' As soon as he'd walked in he spotted her bright red hair, if he wasn't so annoyed he would take a minute to admire it.

"Any reason that you decided to text me pretending to be Kara, Alex?" As he moved to sit across from her he noted a slightly surprised expression on her face before it was gone in an instant as if it was never there.

Huh, she was wearing civilian clothes, she looked good.

"So how'd you know I wasn't who I said I was?"

Winn smirked "Kara is supposed to be at work right now."

"And you're supposed to be at home, yet it took you almost three times as fast as it should've to get here."

"I was out shopping."

"What'd you buy?"

"Protein powder."

"What have you been working out?"

"Upper body."

"Workout?"

"Salmon ladder pull-ups." Alex heard a shift in his voice for the first time in their exchange, he said that with such pride that she couldn't help the chuckle that left her mouth. The way the guy had spoken like he'd made a huge achievement was kinda cute.

She stopped laughing and spoke "Impressive, and not gonna lie a little douchey."

Winn chuckled himself as he now had a smile on his face. "Agreed," he nodded to himself before he leaned forward slightly.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Alex." He wasn't in any sort of rush but it had to be important for Alex to approach him this directly under the guise of Kara.

Alex suddenly froze as she realized that she'd completely forgotten what she called him for. She'd gotten too caught up in the conversation and got too comfortable with her sisters friend.

A reluctant frown came onto her face as she also leaned forward "The night that Kara revealed herself you said that you weren't an alien."

Winn nodded affirmatively "I was telling the truth."

"I know, after Kara told you and James her identity I did a background check on both of you…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Winn sighed before looking her straight in the eyes, he wasn't gonna lie to her because he had no reason to, he didn't want to be like his past self and be weighed down by his past even if his version of the Toy Maker was far worse in comparison.

"Look Alex you don't have to tiptoe around it, my dad is the Toy Maker and a monster and he hurt a _lot_ of people, but I don't want you to think that I'm anything like him." He pleaded, it was something that he had always dealt with ever since the day his father had committed his first murder, whenever someone heard his name or found out who his dad was they'd just turn him away like garbage.

Hell, no one at his job even knew his real name since Cat had personally hired him and always said his name wrong, the only person that knew about his lineage and stayed with him was Kara, but that girl could love anyone.

Seeing the visible turmoil on Winn's face Alex reached over with her hand before hesitantly putting it on top of his. This caused Winn to bring his head back up and look at her.

"Look, I'm not gonna try to understand what it's like to have someone like that as a parent, but I do understand what it's like to lose one." She sent a slight accusatory glare at him causing to wince slightly.

"I am _so_ sorry for what I said Alex, it's just that I kinda didn't feel like getting shot in the head after you _hit me with a car_." He said seriously at first before his voice changed to a teasing tone as he spoke slowly to emphasize his point.

Alex gasped loudly as if she was insulted, though Winn could see the mirth in her eyes as she pointed at him to make as if to make a point while trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Hey... _technically_ it wasn't me who hit you, I was in an Uber."

"Oh yeah that makes everything better." They stared at each other for a second before they began laughing, it continued for a minute before it died down to just giggles.

"I'm pretty sure this is a conversation to be had in private." Winn said before he pulled a metallic black disk out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the table before he pressed the silver ring in the middle, this caused the device to warble for three seconds before it cut off.

"What the hell was that." Alex said staring warily at the device.

"It's a sound nullification device I created, the human brain subconsciously filters out certain sounds. Some are at too high a frequency to hear while others would have an adverse effect on the human body if heard, after studying this phenomenon for a while I was able to isolate one of the sounds that I found useful. This will allow us to speak freely without having anyone listen in by creating a shield of sound that people will hear but not be able to understand therefore blocking them out. The sound you heard was it emitting the field, we have ten minutes before it needs to be reapplied, we can still be seen though so nothing too outrageous." He finished with a wink.

Alex just stared at his invention for a minute and it was amazing, sure there was technology similar to it-the DEO was always looking into new technology- but all of it was too inefficient to be put into practice effectively.

"Anyway" Winn continued unaware of Alex's shocked state. "I am and always have been human, however there are different species in the human race, first are the regular humans like you and about 99 percent of the human race. The second species are the metahumans, though drastically minor in comparison of numbers they make up for it by having special abilities." by this point he had her full and undivided attention as she leaned forward, "Now identifying someone as a meta human gets kinda iffy, for instance it could be someone who gained powers through a freak accident or an individual who simply gained skill in a subject that surpasses that of average humans." He thought of bringing up Lex Luthor as an example, the guy was monstrously intelligent after all, but he didn't want to put Lex as the poster child for metahumans in Alex's mind.

"And last but definitely not least are Neohumans, well more like neohuman cause there's only one of them and it's me."

"Wait what's a neohuman and how are you the only one alive?" Winn smirked, he'd been working on the explanation he was gonna give.

"A Neohuman is a human who has had the potential locked away in their DNA fully unleashed. The person who helped me become one told me that I was the only Neohuman alive." While Winn had no reason to lie about being a Neohuman he didn't think that revealing the exact nature of his origin would be the best idea.

The planet was still getting used to the idea of aliens, they didn't need to worry about the existence of gods.

"Wow that's amazing, what can you do?" Though she would make a mental note to discuss this information with Director Henshaw she was also genuinely curious, she spent all day every day for the last two years learning how special the various alien races are so it was nice hearing about her own.

Winn thought of how to explain what being Neohuman was when he realized he hadn't had breakfast.

"You wanna order something?" He asked Alex suddenly catching her off guard, before she nodded.

Five minutes later they were eating food as Winn explained his abilities. He didn't mention anything about his Aerokinesis but he told her about all the advantages he'd discovered about his new genealogy. He didn't need more than two hours of sleep a day, he had increased regeneration, strength and speed as well as enhanced senses and a greater understanding of his body than any other human. If he concentrated very hard he could feel the individual parts of his body, his bones, organs and even his nerves were all within his circle of awareness.

It was honestly kinda creepy if he was being honest about.

"And the last thing that I've discovered is that I, for the sake of a better term, adapt at an accelerated rate." He said shrugging as he took another bite of his sandwich. That was the only what he'd discovered so far, he was sure that once he'd had more time to test himself he could discover even more amazing things about himself.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she sipped a little of her tea before speaking, "What do you mean by 'adapt'?"

Winn thought for a minute before he answered "Think of whenever you've had to learn something new that you knew absolutely nothing about beforehand, once you spend the time to learn it it becomes easy, almost like an instinct or second nature right?"

She nodded fully understanding, when she first started her training at the DEO she'd almost blown her ears out and got knocked on her ass by recoil every time she shot a gun even with earplugs in, now she could shoot a target upside down while holding a conversation with someone.

"Well even then there are still some things that no matter how hard you try to accomplish them you won't be able to do it proficiently. That is caused by the enzymes and hormones in human DNA that only allow for certain level of development to prevent overwork or self harm, as a Neohuman I've found that no matter what I try to learn I don't hit a wall in progression." He finished to a completely stunned Alex.

"Why are you telling me this." She didn't know if she should be flattered or scared that he decided to tell her such personal information.

He shrugged.

"Because you asked." And because he didn't tell her anything too sensitive.

Like the fact that he could turn humans and metahumans into Neohumans.

"You either have a lot of faith in me or you're extremely stupid, there is no in between." She said shaking her head in exhaustion.

"Why can't it just be both?" He asked with a wink before he turned towards the TV on the news that was showing video from dock fire. The screen then switched to a man with brown haired and a casual business suit talking to the reporters, Maxwell Lord.

" _Forget about this mystery man and Supergirls lack of experience, I'm talking about what trouble they'll bring to National City. Take Metropolis for example, since Superman became active a veritable bad guy war has been waged on that city. Their maintenance budgets have_ _ **quadrupled**_ _," He turned to point directly straight into camera. "National City does not need Metropolis' problems." He said before walking off, the reporters clamoring after him with questions._

"What a dick." Winn said before turning back to Alex. The two would proceed to talk lightheartedly for a while before splitting off.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _Catco. Worldwide Media_

All of the leading reporters that answered directly to Catco CEO Cat Grant were now standing in her office.

Plus Kara.

"Now I'm sure I don't need to inform any of you about Supergirls close call this morning, do I?" She asked video of the fire playing on the multiple screens behind her.

"She almost made sure that no one would surf National City for the next 10,000 years. Some hero." One of the nondescript male reporters said.

It brought a frown to Kara's face.

"It was the lead story on the Daily Planet homepage, their fifth in as many days along with the question 'Who is the Man in Black?'. This annoys me because they already have a go-to superhero, and now they're trying to steal not one but _two_ of mine." She said causing Kara to furrow her brow.

She still remembered the man who had come in and had to clean up her mess and then left without a word. Not being able to catch him or see through his mask had left her with a lot of questions.

 _Who was that guy?_

 _Was he an Alien?_

 _Why was he wearing a mask?_

"I want an interview with SuperGirl." Cat spoke breaking Kara out of her daze.

"What!"

And suddenly all the eyes in the room were on her.

"Yes, Kara?"

W-what" for a moment she thought of making up some lie about a cat video, but that probably wouldn't have applied in this context.

"um what about the other guy that was there, you know, the Man in Black?" She said after she had quit stammering.

Kay looked thoughtful for a minute before she answered, "You'll take care of it."

"Huh." She intelligently uttered as her boss ignored her to talk to James about the possibility of him making contact with Superman.

"Now I want an interview by the end of the week, you can all go, except for you Kara." She said turning to he assistant as she dropped out of daze of confusion.

Man she had to stop doing that.

"Uh , when you said take care of it what did you mean?" Kara questioned extremely perturbed, she wasn't a reporter, Hell she wasn't even a reporters assistant and now she was supposed to take on a story for a superhero.

"Contrary to public belief this is not the first time our little vigilante friend has been out and about. My contacts on the edges of town have been telling me about someone who's taken to helping citizens in the more...out of the way parts of the city. He's become something of a local legend in over just a week, the world already knows about the flying man with the S on his chest, Supergirl will be recognizable no matter how you spin it, but this guy is new and fresh." She explained thoroughly both dodging and explaining Kara's question at the same.

"You've put in two years behind my desk as my assistant, it's about time you made a splash out in the field." She said in the most serious of tones looking Kara straight in the eye.

"For now I just want you to keep an eye and ear out for any news regarding him, like I said he may be new but Supergirl will be at the forefront of media for a very long time if I have anything to say about it." Cat finished before she dismissed Kara and got back to work.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

While Kara was lamenting her mistakes and trying to come to terms with her interim reportership, Winn had done his morning routine and returned to his apartment to meditate. He had found that by keeping a calm and clear mind free of distractions and negative emotions his Aerokinesis abilities would increase.

He knew why, wind was freedom it was held down by nothing and circulated everywhere, suddenly a chair behind him slid forward behind Winn who didn't even open his eyes as he was sent into a backflip while cross legged landing in the chair with not even the slightest disturbance.

The feat of gymnastic prowess had more to do with his own physical skill then his powers, he released a pocket of air from underneath his legs sending him straight up, then using his abdominal muscles he shifted himself into a backflip.

He'd like to say it was easier then it sounded but it took a couple of tries falling on his head and over shooting into his ceiling before he'd finally created the technique he dubbed **Air Boost**.

It was devised as a way for him to cover long distances or reach greater heights if needed, he wouldn't be able to devise flight for awhile but this would be a good alternative.

Standing up he walked over to his laptop that sat on his kitchen island and opened it up to see the blueprints for a few projects he was working on. The Silence Disk was a good start but he needed new and more high end tech if he wanted to both fight and help people.

Speaking of, he may need to start selling his inventions soon, his Catco salary would only last so long with all the supplies he was buying and would have to buy in the future. So right now he was checking over his more peaceful pieces of work.

He only had a few but he was leaning towards the sensory prosthetics.

 _*RING*_

He didn't even think that whoever was at his door could be a friendly before he triple locked his blueprints away and walked towards the door. He opened it to see Kara and James standing there talking before they turned their attention to him and Kara developed a deep blush on her face as she took a look at his bare chest.

"Winn why are you naked?!" She said turning head up.

He shrugged "I'm not, I'm wearing pants." He was sculpted like a goddamn statue, he was never wearing a shirt in his house again!

He was also pretty low on shirts at the moment seeing as how he had basically tripled in muscle from a week ago.

"So what's up guys what do you need of little old me today."

"It's been brought to my attention that I might've been taking on more work than I should've too fast, I need help from both of you." Kara said resolutely looking at both men.

Winn's only response was to grin and nod. The next couple of hours consisted of them setting up shop in Kara's apartment before James and Winn began advising Supergirl to any and all scenes where she was needed, from stopping a couple of store robberies to carrying an ambulance out of traffic saving the life of the man inside. He also still sent her to get the snake caught up in a tree, no he didn't tell her it wasn't a cat it wouldn't have been half as funny.

Damn there was more problems in this city than he thought, there were reasons he wasn't out there right now helping out, his little escapade this morning was a special circumstance to prevent an environmental crisis.

He wasn't ready to go out into the public eye, Hell he didn't even know what type of hero he wanted to be all, he knew was that he wanted to be on the frontlines helping fight the good fight, but that could wait for later.

The three of them were laughing and smiling about the news story on her recent heroic deeds before they heard a knock on the door. "Is that more pizza thank god I am starving." Yeah Winn had joined the superhuman club of gluttons, not really because he had to recover a whole lot of energy but because he could afford to eat a lot and not worry about getting fat.

Kara walked over to the door despite James' protest and opened it to the sight of a beautiful redhead, oh wait that's Alex.

Eh, he stood by his statement.

"Hey Kara."

"Hi Alex."

The moment of awkwardness continued for a little while before Winn spoke. "Welp that seems like our cue to leave, I will see you all later, let's go Jimmy." He said patting James on the back before they left the apartment so that the two sisters could continue their awkward discussion.

"Wanna go for a drink?" He wasn't ready to go in for the night just yet, and James was the only guy he knew non professionally, he really didn't want to have his life just be about helping Kara or being a vigilante so he might as well get some friends.

James had a surprised look on his face before he grinned and nodded, thus began what would become an amazing friendship.

As Winn and Jimmy were broing it up at the bar; Alex and Kara were apologizing to each other. Alex had given Kara a lesson in being too cocky about her powers and humiliated her in the ring, while Kara had gotten angry at her for not understanding the responsibility on her shoulders and how she should just go it alone like her cousin.

Now that they had become at least slightly amicable towards one another they were just talking about how the others day went.

"Oh my god, _you_ went on a date this morning, exactly who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Kara teased.

"Shut up! It wasn't a date anyway, we were meeting up to discuss some things then we had some breakfast and we just talked for about an hour before we split off." She said trying to keep a smile off her face as she thought of the short time she spent with Winn. She didn't want to admit it, especially to Kara, but talking to him and actually having someone outside of work or family to be around was...nice.

"So who is this mystery man?" She was curious, Alex had never had been this eager to talk about a guy, there was no change in her facial expression but Kara had known her for over twelve years, the excitement in her eyes said more than her face ever could.

"Don't worry about it...you don't know him." She said quickly not wanting to tell her sister that she had spent the morning grilling her best friend for information and then having a date with him.

Was it a date? No, Maybe, she didn't know! But she did want to find out what it was she was feeling.

She glanced at Kara.

Just had to make sure that Kara didn't find out.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

"Deep, calming breaths Winn no need to feel nervous, all you're going to do is ride your motorcycle onto the bridge and interrupt a DEO sting operation. Then you're going to capture the alien that _they're_ trying to capture when he tries to surprise attack them and capture Alex." He spoke into the empty air as he shook his arms and body to psych himself out.

Not that he needed to, he had meditated for a full hour before he'd suited up to prepare himself for this, but there was no possible way that he was ready to do this. Yet he had to be, for the sake of the DEO agents that would die if he didn't.

He caught the sight of the trucks carrying the DDT driving over the bridge and gave them a head start before he sped up and followed them, they were focused on their front view so all he had to do was trail behind them at a distance to remain undetected.

This continued for a few minutes before they were attacked, from over the side of the bridge the Hellgramite jumped onto the leading vehicle.

Winn revved his bike to go even faster as Hank and Alex leaned out of the car to shoot at the alien. Sparks flew off of the tanks and the back of the truck as the Hellgramite kept ducking out of the way. He jumped off of the truck towards them before he suddenly twisted around as if hit by an invisible force and fell to the ground, he bounced on the street a few times before rolling and being ran over by the DEO truck.

"On your left."

"What the hell!?" Hank pushed the brakes causing the truck to skid to a stop, before all the agents quickly exited the car, firearms drawn.

If possible the agents became even more alert when the a body was thrown down at their feet face up. It was the Hellgramite and he looked like he'd been put through a cheese grater, his clothes were ripped to shreds, he was covered in bruised and skid marks and at least two of his ribs were broken.

" **Director Henshaw, Agent Danvers"** All the agents turned their attention and weapons up towards the figure in Black that was standing not even ten feet away. " **It's nice to finally make your acquaintances."** He addressed as if he hadn't just thrown a corpse in front of them.

" **He's still alive, however if you don't get him medical attention pretty soon he'll die."** All the agents kept a healthy distance until Hank and Alex stepped forward, Henshaw reached down slowly to check the aliens pulse as Danvers kept her gun trained on him.

He waited for a minute before nodding and motioning for his men to come collect the prisoner, before he holstered his gun and turned towards the man who'd been on his radar since this morning.

"I'd thank you for the assistance but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

" **I haven't thought of an alias yet, so forgive me if I'm not forthcoming with my identity."** He took in Hanks guarded posture for a moment before his gaze changed over to Alex who looked just as on guard as her director.

He didn't like it, her being wary of him, he'd seen the same thing with Kara yesterday and it made him feel the same way, like he was a bad guy like he couldn't be trusted when they knew nothing about him.

Like he was his father's son.

Shaking his head at the depressing thoughts he turned to the truck that the agents were halling the prisoner into the back of their van, thinking back on it this had been really easy, it was weird that Alex had even been captured. All it took was a single air punch to knock him off course and gravity took care of the rest, it really was too…easy.

Why was there a floating woman with glowing eyes looking down at you guys?

" **Get down!"** Before he'd even uttered the words Winn sent out a gust of wind to knock down all the DEO agents as he dived down with them. They'd have a few scrapes and bruises but it was better than being cut in half by eye lasers. The DEO truck that was holding the Hellgramite was not as fortunate, the laser wasn't even halfway through before the car exploded in a ball of fire.

As smoke rose from the wreckage the woman dropped down next to Alex before grabbing her by the neck and looking her in the face.

"Danvers, you share my nieces human name, you will make decent bait."

" **Let her go!"** Winn said rushing at Astra, she glanced at him like a person would a bug before sending a blast of super breath at him, she was more than surprised when he wasn't even fazed by the strong wind. She paid it no mind however as she took off, dodging the air punch Winn had sent towards her.

"Alex!" Henshaw shouted watching as his best agent was taken away, before he turned towards Winn who simply walked past him towards his motorcycle.

"I'd appreciate some help here seeing as how you've already gotten yourself involved." He had to put his hand up as he was thrown a tiny black object by the man in the mask. He opened up his hand to see a tiny earpiece in his hand.

" **It's set to a two way channel, I'll let you know if I find anything so I'll ask for the same courtesy. Either way it'd be a safe bet to bring plenty of Kryptonite."** He revved his bike a couple times before taking off in the same direction as Astra.

His tracking proved fruitless as he tried to keep up before he lost her, he just couldn't keep up with her maneuverability in the air on his bike alone. He asked Maguel to keep an eye on the police scanners for any mention of a non-Supergirl flying woman but it remained useless.

He was riding down the street when he heard the ringing in his earpiece and answered. "I've got a location, a strike team is being prepared but I have a feeling you'll be faster, corner of 78th & Washington she's being held in a warehouse."

" **Much appreciated Director."** And with that he was off down the road at full speed, Mag in his ear already giving him directions.

In minutes he'd appeared outside of the warehouse, and jumped off of his bike and ran inside. There was a hole in the wall that led further in where the sound of laser beams and metal being crushed could be heard.

He walked further in to try and find Alex when he heard the sound of struggling coming from ahead of him, he saw another Hellgramite- a female this time it seemed- holding Alex up against a chain link fence, hand pincer poised to stab her.

"I'd say no hard feelings, but you guys killed my boyfriend!" She snarled as she pulled her hand back before it was caught at the rest by Winn, he then slammed his forearm into her elbow causing her to scream as her arm was broken, he then kicked her in the back of the leg bringing her to her knee.

" **To be fair, that was my doing."** He then twisted her arm, dislocating her shoulder before he ripped her stinger out of her hand and stabbed her in her back with it. She quickly succumbed to the pain and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Well, that was violent." Alex said as she leaned on the fence bleeding slightly from her side. Winn quickly pushed on a pocket on his utility belt which clicked and opened up to revealed some gauze pads.

Moving towards her he kneeled down at her waist as she reluctantly pull her shirt up so he could see the wound -it wasn't anything serious but it needed to be treated before it got infected- before he applied the gauze and had her pull her shirt down.

He threw the arm on her uninjured side over his shoulder and began walking her outside, much to her protest.

She grimaced "What are you doing, Supergirls still in there fighting!"

Winn paid her no mind " **Well when you can walk straight without tearing a hole in your stomach, then you can try and take on the super strong aliens with laser eyes."** He said sarcastically.

There were already DEO agents armed to the teeth rushing past him as he brought Alex to what looked like a field medic. He turned back towards the warehouse ready to rush back in when a figure went crashing up through the ceiling into the sky above and flying away.

'Welp I guess that's the end of that.' He then wiped imaginary dirt off his hands and jogged back to his bike before the agents could regroup.

As he ran off Alex kept her eyes on his wing clad back before she let herself fall back and rest as a single word escaped her lips.

"Angel."

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **ANNNNND THATS A WRAP!**

 **Yes I know I'm horrible, I've kept you guys waiting for a very long time on both of my story but I have a good explanation.**

 **About two weeks ago I started my sophomore year of college and I have been swamped by that, work and admittedly reading a whole lot of fanfiction.**

 **However now that I have settled in I'm going to be getting back into writing, hope you guys are ready I'm about to get it in.**


	8. Fight or Flight

**NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Chapter 8: Fight of Flight**

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 _National City_

"SOMEBODY HELP!" A women's scream went seemingly unheard as she ran further through the alleyway, trailing behind her were three older thugs. "SOMEBODY-" one of the men was able to catch up to her and grab by the shoulder. He threw her against the wall as the other two caught up, forcing her hands up the man next to him placed his hand over her mouth to quiet her screams.

"Now you listen here" He takes out a pocket knife and holds the blade up to her neck "I suggest you stop all that squirming or else we'll have to mess up that pretty face of yours, you understand?"

Her only response was to whimper slightly and stop her struggling. The man simply grinned disgustingly before he began reaching towards her pants, only to recoil and scream out in pain as a knife was embedded in his hand.

" **You know usually I would just leave you guys with a couple of bumps and bruises and then let you leave with your tails between your legs or have the cops pick you up"** they all turned to look at a fire escape where a man in all black was leaning against the railing, he backflipped off and turned to them as if he hadn't just landed from a ten foot drop.

" **But not for you guys. I'm going to beat you and I'm going to leave you broken in this alleyway."** Winn could almost _see_ the fear wafting off of the three would be rapists, and he couldn't really blame them, a strange man in dark clothing showing up in the pouring rain and telling you he's going to break you into pieces is pretty scary.

But dammit if it isn't fun from the other side.

He then clapped his hands loudly startling them and then began rubbing them together giddily. " **Alright then boys, any questions?"**

'At least one of them is smart.' Winn noted as one of the goons turned and began running away, the other one still standing began running towards him and tried to to hit him with a sloppy over head swing.

Winn caught his arm and twisted it around painfully at the elbow, his next hit smashed the man's nose before Winn cracked his knee with a side kick. He then walked past him and kicked his buddy in the jaw sending him sprawling with a crack.

Winn turned his attention towards the last criminal, who was stumbling over his feet trying to run away and unstrapped a throwing knife from the strap on his thigh* before sending it flying through the air, it pierced into the man's calf causing him to tumble over himself and roll across the ground screaming.

Uncaring of the screaming man Winn turned towards the woman and kneeled down in front of her, keeping his movements peaceful to placate her.

" **It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna tie these guys up, what I need you to do is leave and call the police ok."** Nodding frantically she quickly stood up and began running away, Winn then began to gather up all the criminals and tied them up with wire from his utility belt before he took his knives out of them.

He also made sure to break a couple more bones while they were still conscious, he couldn't be too gentle with them if he wanted them to learn.

"They're over there, this guy in black saved me!" The woman from before told the police as they followed her to the three men tied up but no sign of the man who had saved her. Up on a nearby roof Winn watched as the men were dragged off by the police with a smile on his face under his mask.

"Sire?" He hears come from his communicator.

"Yeah Mag?" Winn pulls out his phone to check the NCN (National City Nuisance) App, he'd installed it in his phone in order to tap into local police scanners and send him the general situation and the gps location of a crime. It was quiet for now, which was a welcome sight after the last week of craziness, it was just his luck that it would be the week he started as well.

Though the uptick in night crime had suspiciously started right after Kara had revealed herself to the world.

"It seems the muscle simulations you initiated for your prosthetics project have been completed." He opened a text from Maguel on his phone to see the 3-D schematics for the bionic prosthetic limbs he was designing. They were designed to be stronger, more flexible and looked exactly like regular limbs if you ignored the smooth sheen over the surface, the best part though?

They had complete sensory feedback.

He'd typed up a preliminary structure for the limbs and then had a program written up to simulate the correct outer composition to have the flexibility of a normal limb, or the best he could muster that wasn't actual muscles and ligaments. Now that those portions were finished he could move on to the nerve simulations that would allow for the connection of the senses and the main control. Beyond that it would take time to gather the necessary materials and money for any testing of a finished product.

It was only one of the multiple projects he was working on but this one would benefit society while bringing in some _major_ cash in his pocket.

"Awesome, thanks Mag I'm coming back to base, it's been a long night."

"I'll have a cup of hot chocolate awaiting your arrival Sire." Ooh was that sarcasm he heard, Maguel was growing up well. There was another ring on his communicator to the tune of 'Happy' by Pharrell, this one was from Kara, Winn had a depressing amount of personal contacts so he'd given the ones he did have each a personalized ringtones.

He enjoyed the sound for a moment before he answered "Heeey, how's my favorite alien doing?"

"I'm the only alien you know." He could hear the smile on her face through the phone. "Maybe I'm just letting you believe that." He shot back causing her to giggle, he paused to leap down onto another fire escape and shimmy his way down to the ground where his bike awaited.

"As much as hearing your voice brightens my day, I assume you have something on your mind." He inquired with a more serious tone of voice making her grow silent. On the other side of the phone Kara was floating in the air looking over the city with a conflicted look on her face.

"It's nothing Winn, sorry to worry you." She said hastily in the most believable tone of voice she could muster.

"Oh well ok, if you need to talk don't hesitate to call I'll see you tomorrow babe." He seemed to want to say more but he didn't push for anything more.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She hung up before slipping her phone into one of the pouches Winn had added to her suit's waist.

"Excuse me, I'm hoping that you'll explain why you've brought me out here." Cat Grant spoke from the cliff that Kara had dropped her on.

This was a bad idea, a horribly bad idea but she couldn't just let James get fired he was her cousins best friend. Even then this wasn't entirely for James, she needed to get out in front of her own story so no untoward rumors could begin circulating.

"You wanted to talk, let's talk."

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

'Dear god that was a bad idea.' Eight hours and six sticky buns later and she was still sulking about the catastrophe of an interview she'd given Cat. The woman was a demon, she led her into answering questions she didn't even have answers for. She couldn't think of anything that could bring her spirits up at this point.

"How can you possibly eat so many of those for breakfast every day and still stay so thin?" A waitress says coming up and putting an extra sticky bun down in front of her. Ok that does make things a little better. "I'm an alien." She responds honestly causing the woman to laugh, before Kara started digging into her food.

"Someone's hungry." Kara turned her head up to see Alex walk, "Are you ok? I tried calling you after what happened last night." She asked with a worried look on her face as she rested her hand atop of Kara's. Kara smiled at how affectionate Alex was being, people who didn't he know would think of her as cold but she had always been caring and gentle with her.

It made a warm feeling blossom in her chest every time. 'Stop it Kara, you sorted these feelings out in college.' She mentally rebuked herself as her smile faded.

"Uh n-no, no I'm fine just felt tired, went to bed early." She stuttered slightly clearing her throat and covertly removing her hand from Alex's.

"Well well well if it isn't the Danvers Sisters." They turn to the sight of Winn and Jimmy waking up, at the sight of the former both sisters began smiling unbeknownst to the other.

"Morning you two."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Kara asks before she yelps as Winn picks up her fork and takes a bite of her sticky bun. "This place has this really hard to find drink I like, tea." He jokes to getting a light chuckle from Winn and Kara and silence from Alex.

"And I am tagging along because I have a little something something to work on in the building." Winn says cryptically while wiggling his eyebrows, getting a louder laugh from Kara and a badly hidden chuckle from Alex causing James to glance at Winn questionably.

"Oh yeah Alex, did you know that James is working at Catco.?" Kara said as she stopped chuckling. James turned towards Alex and spoke in a hushed whisper "How's the covert alien hunting business going by the way?"

"Not as covert as we would like it seems." She said giving Kara a pointed look and making Winn chuckle slightly.

"I didn't tell him." She said honestly, she hadn't even told Winn about the DEO, she had promised Alex and Hank not to tell anybody and she was keeping it. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

"Well I hope you'll extend the same courtesy to my sister."

"Always. Well I guess I'll see you at work." He said to Kara before he began leaving, Winn following behind him. "You are so telling me about the alien hunter organization, you know that right." Winn whispered to James who chuckled and nodded as they walked off.

"Catch ya later Goldilocks, Little Red." He said shying away from the questioning glare Alex sent his way. After they left Alex turned back to Kara.

"You have got to stop telling people our secrets, it was bad enough when two civilians knew you were Supergirl but the DEO was supposed to be secret."

"That's the thing, I didn't tell them. I promise none of my secrets are out in the open." She promised as they began to converse once more before a breaking news report with Kara's picture on it caught Alex's attention.

" _In a shocker of a news item today Cat Grant, CEO of Catco Media, is reporting that Supergirl and Superman are in fact related."_

"Kara?" Alex asked incredulously as Kara silently ate a piece of her sticky bun.

From then on her day didn't get much better, Cat had decided to write an expose on Supergirl and was holding an event for its release. She'd even made Kara move poor Dave out the sight line of her office.

Then of course as soon as she arrived at the DEO she got chewed out by Hank, as she flew towards the city she silently thanked Vasquez for the short reprieve with the pile up. There was a bus flipped over to its side as well as several cars that it crashed in to on the side of the road, she landed and went over to the bus but before she could she was struck by bolt of energy and sent flying into a car.

She raised her head to see a man in a suit of rusty black armor landing across from her, his fists glowing with energy.

"Who are you?" She yells as him as he walks closer, makes sure to move away from the bus as the crowd began to edge away from them. "Just a ghost." He says shrugging. "And I want the Man of Steel to suffer, I want him to know what it feels like to lose everything and that starts with you." He said raising his arm and blasting her again.

Kara grunted and rose from the wreckage and flew at him just in time to dodge another blast, inside the crashed bus the driver was stuck by a piece of metal as a puddle of fuel leaked from it and was sparked on fire.

The driver began screaming before a thump came from the top of the bus, the door was slowly pulled halfway open before Angel* hopped in and quickly extricated the driver then Air Boosted out. Just as he landed the fire hit the bus making it go up in flames before he quickly made his way to the paramedics.

"Thank you." The woman managed to get out before being placed onto a gurney. Angel nodded before turning to look at where the two supers were duking it out, they were even in the beginning before Reactron took advantage of Kara's lack of experience and began rain blows on her. He hit her with a one two cross before blasting in the stomach sending her skidding across the ground.

Reactron didn't let up as he blasted her again when she tried to get up, he walked over to her and raised a glowing fist to strike again when he was hit by one of Angel's Air Punches. His attention was brought to the man in question as Angel sent two more air punches at him, that struck his armor causing him to take a few steps back in surprise.

He turned back to Angel and fired off an energy blast but the man dodged by jumping onto the hood of a car and then vaulting over to Reactron, laying a hammer strike onto the top of his head sending him reeling. He didn't stop in his combination as next he drove a knuckle into his throat in the small gap between his mask and collar armor causing Reactron to claw at his neck as he struggled to breathe and fell to a knee.

" **You know as a fellow builder I gotta say, no full head gear? Huge design flaw."** He said before dropping an elbow on the top of his head. The man grunts once more before growling and throwing an uppercut that Angel flipped backwards to dodge.

Reactron struggled to stand up blood leaking from his scalp as he glared at his opponent, knowing that Angel had picked up a dire gap in his armor. It was made to fight the Man of Steel, a man that would never take advantage of a person's weak spots, had no fighting style whatsoever and had been conditioned to hold back against people he saw as weaker than himself.

Winn had always been weaker than almost everyone he met, he'd been on the side of the bullied so he knew to always take advantage of any weak point he was given. However as he saw his opponent stand up and charge his gauntlets he realized that he couldn't beat him one on one without killing him, Winn was stronger then most of the average human race even if he wasn't using all his strength but he still lacked the absolute superhuman strength required to go blow for blow with those that relied on it.

It was a good thing he wasn't alone.

"Duck!" He didn't require any further instruction as he dropped forward on all fours just in time for a car door to fly over him and lay out Reactron. A quick air boost brought him back to his feet just in time for the armor clad villain to rise as well and try to blast them. His gauntlets sparked, followed by the core in the center of his suit, he let out a growl before lifting up into the air and flying away. Winn cursed silently to himself that he hadn't been able to attach a tracking device to the man's armor.

Supergirl looked in the direction he flew in for a second before turning around and walking away. Angel quickly made his way over to her and air boosted to land In front of her with his hands up placatingly.

" **Woah there's no need to rush I could really use your help with clean up here."** Kara looked at him confused for a second before she took in the situation around her, though Reactron had left there were still overturned cars blocking the road, not to mention that bus that was still on fire.

"Ok yeah I'll help." She says with a determined look in her eye, causing a smirk to develop on Winn's face under his helmet. " **Alright then let's get to work."** He says clapping his hands together excitedly, over the next half hour they worked together to helped clear the wreckage. Thankfully no one else was stuck in any of the vehicles, so Winn and Kara were simply doing what they could to help.

For the kryptonian it was lifting all the larger debris off from the road somewhere it can be picked up later which left Winn to suffocate the minor flames that had spread on the road before finishing on the blazing bus.

The flames weren't as big as the ones at the docks so snuffing them out took less than half the time, however that gave the cops enough time to show up.

" **That seems like my queue to leave, see ya later Powergirl."** He said before bounding away before Kara had a chance to correct him, though he did chuckle when he heard her yell back at him. The crowds eyes followed him as he jumped above them to where he had parked his bike and quickly revved it before peeling off down the street.

As he drove into the city he weaved through the cars and popped a wheelie that caught the attention of some bystanders, he let out a laugh behind his mask as he tore down the road his chest feeling light as a feather.

A super villain! He had just finished fighting a goddamn Supervillain, one that went toe to toe with Superman no less! He had this feeling of exhilaration that he never knew he needed or wanted before, he'd helped people, he saved someone and damn did it feel good.

Behind him two cop cars flashed their sirens and began pursuing him. He cursed but didn't make any move to slow down, he focused on losing the cars while thinking of how stupid it was that he was being chased in the first place.

Was he a vigilante? Sure. Did he have even a hundredth of the amount of accomplishments as people like Superman or Batman? Hell no! But he was saving people and he did the job when no one else was there to help.

Well besides Kara.

While he was pondering the unfairness of it all Winn happened to forget that for the last week he had been going out at night to beat up criminals and thugs in a most violent fashion.

"Alright boys, try to keep up." Winn muttered as he he sped up again leaving the cop cars in his dust, as he heard the roar of the engine and felt the wind on his back another laugh rose from his throat.

This life is something he could get used to.

Up in the sky at skyscraper heights Supergirl floated with her eyes set on the dark clad vigilante as he raced down the streets, she was still a bit wary of him after all she had a problem with masked heroes in general but from his actions so far she could tell he at least had good intentions.

"Kara?" She heard Alex's voice crackle from her ear comm."You ok out there?" She asked concerned, must've heard her fight the microwave man. "Yeah Alex I'm good I'll be back in a minute." With a quick movement she was rocketing her way towards DEO base where Hank and Alex were both paying attention to a picture of the armored man on the main screen.

"'Reactron'. At least that's what the Daily Planet colorfully dubbed him when he showed up in Metropolis a few years back." The director explained. Kara's expression fell when she heard the name, "Reactron? That's kind of a stupid name, who named him that?" She asked wondering who had such terrible naming sense.

"Jimmy Olsen." Alex coughed to hide her snicker as Kara winced. "Oh." 'Sorry James.' She internally apologized before focusing on the task at hand, "So who is this guy anyway?"

"Unknown, He remains at large after a string of very public fights with your cousin." Hank said as he brought multiple clips of Reactron and Superman duking it out, flying over Metropolis and crashing into the streets. "Neither of them really came out on top and no one knows why he's so obsessed with killing Superman." Kara nodded in understanding, her cousin had fought dozens of villains over the years and not all of them had been very sane.

"Alright so how do we stop him?"

"We don't." Hank says as he and Alex exchange looks shocking Kara.

"So what are you saying, we just sit back and do nothing?" She asked them incredulous at the thought of letting a supervillain with a powered suit of armor run free. "Reactron, whoever he is is human, meaning that he falls out of the DEO's jurisdiction we have no reason to pursue him."

"The guy flies around and shoots nuclear fireballs! How in the hell is that not extra-normal?" She yelled back.

Alex stepped forward and quickly interjected. "He's using advanced biomedical tech. Man-made tech."

"We can't risk exposing this organization every time some human criminal shows up in National City." Hank told her. "And I just can't let this man run wild, innocent people could've been hurt today because of him." Kara argues back.

"Call your cousin." Hank spoke towards her dismissively not even looking at her. "Superman fights for truth, justice and the American way. Last I checked National City was apart of America, or you could just go local and point Angel in Reactron's direction."

"Angel?"

"He's the guy in black who's been running around for the last week, he helped put out that dock fire and he saved me in the warehouse when I was kidnapped." Alex explained to her causing a look of realization to come onto her face, she supposed it was a fitting title after all he did have the wing motif down pat.

"The point is" Hank spoke up breaking her from her thoughts, "we are tasked with combating and containing extra terrestrial threats, not every human with advanced tech and an origin story." The Director finished before walking off leaving Kara frustrated.

An hour later the main floor of Catco. was bustling with activity over the battle of superhumans that morning. Everyone knew about Superman and all his big fights with villains in Metropolis, so it was the talk of the town when one of them decided to migrate to National and fight Supergirl. The fact that it also brought the vigilante Angel into the light was cause for everyone to get excited, there were a lot of questions about him.

Where did he get his powers from? Was he an alien like Superman and Supergirl? Could he be trusted?

These questions were on everyone's minds, mostly so that they could distract themselves from Cat Grants moody disposition that always occurred when she began writing.

" ?" Kara called out to the woman as she turned away from the ceiling to glare at her. "I'm just...I'm putting the finishing touches on the party and I need your okay on-" "Shh shh shh. Do you hear that?" She said pointing to the ceiling only to be met with complete silence.

"Uh, no."

"You don't hear that loud, high pitched, incessant humming coming from the vents that is making it impossible for me to think straight, let alone string together one coherent sentence?!" She yelled annoyed.

"I have pretty good ears and I don't hear anything." Kara said shaking her head. "Well get maintenance to look into it because it's driving me crazy." Kara nodded and began writing it down for later before speaking up again. "Sure thing, I just need you to approve the appetizers for tomorrow."

"Keerah, I am very proud of the fact that in my many years of being a CEO I have never thrown a phone at an assistant. I would very much like to keep that record intact, wouldn't you?" Cat spoke up ignoring Karas answer and wiping a second pair of glasses hard enough to break them.

"I'll take care of it right away." She replied before turning and trying to leave the room as soon as possible.

James soon walked up to her with a smile on his face only someone who hadn't worked for Cat Grant for long could manage, "She's pretty tense working on that article, huh?"

"'Pretty tense'?" Kara asked sarcastically. "I'd rather fight Zod than deal with her when she's like this." She said causing James' eyes to widen.

"Wow, and she always gets like this when she's writing?"

"People tend to schedule their vacations around it." She replies getting a chuckle out of him, suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise and place a hand to his chest. He whirled around to see Winn with a grin on his face and heard Kara giggle a little, he was really glad he couldn't see his own face because he was pretty sure that he was blushing in embarrassment.

"You know for such a big guy you sure do scare easy." Winn jokes, his grin growing but James was going down without the last word.

"Well you know how they say elephants are scared of mice? I feel like we're kinda like that." He retorted bringing a chuckle out of the shorter man who tilted his head to look at Kara.

"I like him." He said before turning around and pointing forward jubilantly. "Come on, let's go time's a wastin!" He said before he began walking towards the elevators, James and Kara following him confused.

"Wait Winn where exactly are we going?" Kara asked as the doors closed on the three of them and they began going up.

"Congrats Kara, your movin on up." He said with a grin confusing her further, before she could ask anything the elevator doors opened and he stepped with the other two following.

"What is one thing every hero needs in order to do the job right? Hint: Both Superman and Batman have it." He asked turning to them and walking backwards.

"A willingness to put your abilities to use for others./A striking personality that everyone will recognize?" James and Kara answered respectively at the same time, Winn was surprised at their answers for a moment before he thought about the two for a minute and saw how the answers fit.

"Yes and Yes, but the answer I was looking for was a Base of Operations." He said as he opened the door to the once empty office to reveal his setup. With his upgrades and new programs he was able to compartmentalize all the data he needed to help Kara into one a single medium sized server connected to two desktops. One on a desk and another of three times the size on the adjacent wall, they both were running files of Reactron and his abilities.

"Wow Winn, this is amazing, did you do this all for me?" Kara asked looking between both screens, she was flattered at the work he'd put into it, she hadn't even thought of doing something like this. James was in a similar state although there was a small case of envy on his part, everyone talked about how he was Superman's best friend and sidekick but he always felt that he wasn't needed, like he was just…there.

He was broken out of his sulking when Winn spoke up and began working the Wall computer, "No need to thank me, I told you I'd do everything I could to help you didn't I?" He answered sending a smile her way beforehand began used the touchscreen interface to bring up a blurry picture of Reactron from the fight that was caught on someone's phone. He pressed a few buttons and the photo cleared it was like a live feed of him.

"Alright so we know that Reactron is a villain that's been fighting Superman for a few years now, right?"

"Yeah I was there for all the fights." James spoke up trying to contribute, Winn suddenly pointed at him and nodded "Yeah I know, which is why besides Clark you're the only person who can give me some insight in his abilities." He turned back towards the computer before he could see Kara and James faces morph in shock.

"You told him your cousins secret identity?!" He hush yelled at her while towards her. "No! I mean I was planning to eventually but I haven't told him anything yet." She whispered back.

"You guys do know I can totally hear you right now, right?" He said with his back still turned towards them, he tilted his head to look at them while continuing to type up a program. "It's not really that hard to figure out, the guy doesn't do much to hide his identity, glasses and a good slouch will only get you so far." He said leaving them speechless. "Now enough of that, James, Reactron's abilities go!"

"Oh right, he doesn't seem to have any powers of his own but he has this suit of powered armor that runs on nuclear power." Winn listens intently and begins writing down the details as they morph into listings next to Reactron's picture in front of their eyes. "The power source is in the chestplate and he can use it for enhanced strength and flight, he can use the gauntlets to shoot bursts of energy…" he trailed off as he moved forward to look at the screen better. "Winn, what's a Tinker?"

Winn had to hold back a grin as he began pointing towards the titles next to Reactron's picture, "A Tinker is one of twelve power classifications that I thought up for people with above human abilities, for example Reactron has the Tinker rating because of his armor that's obviously above current world tech and the armor gives him a Brute rating for his strength and durability, a Blaster rating for his gauntlets and finally the Mover rating for his flying capabilities." He finished explaining them. "We can go over the particulars of the system later, but knowing all this I feel like we can come up with a good strategy to defeat Reactron."

"That sounds great but how are we gonna know when he'll strike next? Even then I don't exactly like the thought of putting innocent people at risk just to catch this guy." Kara asked, it was a proper concern, Reactron was dangerous and he had no rhyme or reason to what he was doing besides a hatred for her and her cousin. Who knows how many civilians could be hurt in his path towards revenge.

"I'm glad you asked." He quickly walked over to the desktop and typed a few buttons causing a map of the city to pop up on the screen with patches of red on it. "This is an algorithm I set up to trace any high level radiation going throughout the city, it's not picking up on anything yet but I think that might be a solution more than it is a problem."

"Wait, why is not finding him a positive?" James asked.

"Well for one thing it means that we have time to prepare for him and on another if we can't find him with radiation scanning it might have something to do with how his energy core was damaged in his fight with Kara."

"Yeah, but if he made his own armor wouldn't he be able to fix it by himself, what's with the hesitation." Kara said raising a good point, Winn remembered that the guy worked in a radiation plant with his wife, he was fuzzy on the details but she died and he blamed Superman. But that doesn't explain how he was able to build a suit of knock off iron man armor with no serious engineering background.

"We can focus on that later, Kara?" He turned to her with a serious look catching her attention , "The next time you fight him do you think you'll be able to beat him?"

"Y-Yeah of course I can." She answered with uncertainty, her fight had showed her how inexperienced she was but it was like she had a choice, she had to fight him!

James seemed to pick up on this as he grabbed her shoulder to move her away. "Kara I think that maybe it would be better to call Clark on this one, have him handle it this guy is dangerous."

"What no! James if I call for help now after losing to him once everything that we're doing will be for nothing, every villain out there will see National City as an easy target." She argued vehemently, it was different than when Clark went to a city that had no one watching over it to protect them, it would be like saying that she wasn't able to protect them.

"He nearly killed Clark once." He said trying to get her to see reason and ask for her cousins aid.

"If I may interject." Winn said swiveling around in his chair to face them, "While it's true that Reactron got the upperhand on Supes once, that was five years ago and going off of the battle this morning he obviously hasn't kept up steady maintenance on his tech, I think that if you play this right you can take him."

"Winn's right, James I appreciate the concern but I need to do this to prove to both myself and the world that I'm not just Superman's cousin, I'm gonna defeat Reactron and I'm gonna do it as Supergirl!" She declared causing Janes and Winn to grin at her, impressed by the conviction in his voice it truly was an inspiring sight to behold.

"Looks like stubbornness runs in the family." James smiled before a beep came Winn's desktop.

"Winn what happened did you get a hit on Reactron?" Kara said moving forward to lean over his shoulder. "I didn't, but it looks like my theory on him needing help with his suit panned out, he just kidnapped Maxwell Lord." He said pulling up the news report.

" _Once again Lord Technologies has been the victim of an attack, this time by the villain known as Reactron."_

"You're on Danvers." Winn said to Kara who was already out the door removing her civilian clothing, he whistled as he watched her speed out. "Those kryptonians sure can book it can't they?" He asked out loud causing James to chuckle as he headed out as well.

"Yeah they can, I'll see ya I should probably get back to work before Cat tears my head off."

"Alright I'll see you later." Winn watched him leave for a second before he began typing on his desktop, a swipe later and a 3-D model of a suit of blue and gold armor, above it were the words _PROJECT:GUARDIAN_. It was just a preliminary model as Winn had nowhere near the amount of resources needed but it was a start to something great, and James would be the first of many heroes if Winn had anything to do with it.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

Winn was in his workshop working on some new tech, currently he was tweaking with his electro discs, each one had the power of a taser and fit into his utility belt. He was finishing up on the last of the batch when Alex's ringtone went off.

" _I've always like to play with fire~"_ He smirked before putting down his tools and picking up the phone. "Wonderful Winn speaking how can I be of service." He joked causing Alex to chuckle on the other end of the phone, she nervously but her nails for a minute before clearing her throat to speak.

"So uh, I was wondering, Kara's busy with some work so I wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink or something." She winced at the end with how awkward she must've sounded, luckily Winn paid it no mind and simply to himself before agreeing to meet up with her. "Sure, I'm down."

"Really?! I mean yeah, it's the one by Kings Street, the Old Mare I'll meet you there." She said trying to play off her eagerness.

"Alright I'll be there in ten." He got dressed in the civies he kept in his base in case of emergency and hopped on his bike. He quickly pulled up to the Old Mare and made his way inside, the place really spoke for itself as it had old timey decorations with rhythmic music and boisterous patrons.

"Winn!" He turned towards a pool table by the bar to see Alex wearing a white blouse, black leggings and a black leather jacket.

All in all she looked beautiful, he wondered why she was hanging out with him instead going out with another guy but he ruled it out as being too caught up in her DEO work.

As he saw her eyes light up when she saw him a smile made its way onto his face. Maybe hanging out with Alex and getting a stiff drink would keep his mind off of Reactron's next attack.

 _Random Junkyard_

On the outskirts of National City Reactron and the kidnapped Maxwell Lord were staying in an abandoned shack. Reactron had a gun pointed at the Millionaire as he worked on fixing his chestplate, he was currently finishing the wiring needed for the nuclear core to transfer power to the rest of the suit. He connected the last processor into place making the armor core light up and hum with activity, Reactron stood up and walked over to him before jabbing him in the head with the barrel of his gun.

"Hey Hey, I did what you asked for, your suit is all fixed up just like you wanted." He said raising his hands above his head. "You're right you did." He walked over to a box covered in a tarp and uncovered it to show a half assembled machine and several other machine parts including what looked like the sphere that powered Reactrons suit.

"And exactly what do you want me to do with that." Max said as the box was dropped onto the table in front of him. "I want you to make a bomb." He said causing Lord's eyes to widen in shock, Reactron paid no attention to his reaction and began pacing back and forth behind him. "It's not enough to destroy Superman or to kill his cousin, I have to completely obliterate everything they stand for and everyone they love." Lord could hear the desolation and emptiness in his voice as if he had nothing to live for and nothing to lose.

Those types of people were the most dangerous.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll find someone else and this time I won't leave any witnesses." He threatened, Lord simply gritted his teeth and began work on the bomb, the parts were incomplete and he only had simple tools for so it would take awhile. Hopefully enough time to add in a little surprise.

 _The Old Mare_

"I thought you said that you were supposed to get better at something the more you did it?" Alex asked teasingly as they sat next to each other at the bar, just as Winn thought the hours he'd spent talking to and drinking with Alex had really helped to lighten his mood and take his mind off of things.

He chuckled while drinking his scotch and wiped his mouth before answering. "No, I said that I could do anything and get as good as I wanted, I just happen to SUCK at pool." He trails off taking another drink causing Alex to chuckle, it wasn't even fair she had schooled him in every game eight to zero. Alex found it ironic and very amusing that the man can create his own first rate technology but had trouble with a game as simple as pool.

They'd been spending the last few hours talking and getting to know each other over pool and drinks, Winn told her about how he'd spent all his time tinkering since he was a child but how he'd stopped after highschool when his father was finally caught and sent to prison.

As for Alex it was hard for her to talk with him at first, but as the night went on she got more comfortable with him and told him stories about what she got up to when she was younger, her life with her mother and father before Kara came and how she played sports when she was younger.

They were like opposites put together it seemed.

"I wanna thank you for inviting me out tonight Alex, I really needed to take my mind off of this new villain." Winn said sincerely causing her to turn towards him.

"Oh I didn't mean much by it, but you're welcome Schott." She said raising her glass to him before a sly grin spread across her face. "Ya know if you're feeling a little extra thankful there are a couple things I could ask for."

"This is how a lot of porn starts ya know?" he muttered "Alright lay it on me Danvers whaddya want?" He asked curious, this side of Alex was different than anything that he thought she would be, she was teasing him and making light hearted jokes as if they were on a date.

He would've pondered on this more but Alex quickly chugged her drink and then leaned over to kiss Winn on the cheek.

He didn't know how someone could make a kiss to the cheek sensual but Alex pulled it off pretty well, it was like fire spreading under his skin before she pulled away just as quick.

He chalked it up to secret spy seduction techniques.

"Not exactly what I meant but hey, I'm not complaining." He commented flustered as Alex stood up and paid for her part of the tab.

"I wouldn't get too excited, you won't be getting more than that for the next few dates." She smirked at him before saying her farewells and walking out of the bar with his gaze following her form.

He downed the rest of his drink before her words registered with him, "Wait, was this a date?" He asked himself, the answer would elude him for weeks to come.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

" _It has been 24 hours since tech billionaire Maxwell Lord was abducted by the Metropolis based villain known as Reactron. Authorities will not speculate whether they believe he is alive or dead."_

Kara turned away from the news report to finish the details for Cats party and was pondering the ridiculousness of the hostesses in Supergirl outfits when she saw her sister walking up to her desk.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" She asked, "I heard that you guys were having trouble with Reactron, came to offer my support." She told her sister with a smile.

Kara's eyes widened in surprise, she was happy that her sister was willing to help her outside of the DEO. She quickly went to get James and they entered the office that Winn had fitted to suit their needs, she'd need to tell him to secure it somehow.

Alex took immediately sat by the computer and accessed the DEO database to pull up all their information on Reactron. "Reactron isn't Extra normal my ass." Kara scoffed remembering how Hank has dismissed her before.

"Well it's not what you think, we keep records of Enhanced individual to maintain a line of information exchange with the other intelligence agencies." She explained before a 3-d image and some a radiation chart.

"I used a DEO satellite to scan the highway where you fought Reactron and I was able to isolate the nuclear signature of his weapons system. It's powered by Thorium 232 which can only be found in one place in the country." She tapped a key and a picture of a power plant came up, "Bakerline Nuclear Power Station." Kara read. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Superman was there." James spoke. "Five years ago a terrorist group took it over and tried to start a meltdown, millions of people would've died if he hadn't stopped them."

"Instead only two died." Alex pulled up a picture of a couple hugging and smiling. "Two reactor engineers were killed when the facility was flooded with radiation, Ben and Alyssa Krull. Alyssa was pregnant at the time." She said, a morbid air filling the room.

"Ben Krull is Reactron!" Kara realized in horror. "He hates my cousin because he blames him for the death of his wife and child." Kara honestly felt a little sick about that fact, all this time she had been calling him an evil maniac but she had never considered that he really had a reason to hate Kal-El.

"Yeah somehow he was able to survive the radiation and acquired a suit of nuclear armor, it's a surprise he's still alive at all." Suddenly an alert came from the computer and a map pointing out Reactrons location.

"Oh Winn you mad genius you." Kara said memorizing the location, it was at a junkyard sixty miles out. "I have to go and stop him!" She said leaving with a worried James following after her.

As soon as they left the room Alex pulled a small device out of her jacket and pressed its button, it began beeping before finally the signal on the other end picked up.

" **I'll be honest."** The vigilante Angel spoke from the other side. " **I didn't expect you to reach out this quickly Director Henshaw."**

"Well I'm sorry to say that you were right in that regard, my name is Agent Danvers"

" **I know who you are , I assume that the Director is unaware of this call?"** He asked cutting her off as he correctly guessed that it was unsanctioned communication between the two.

"I stole this communicator from him yes" She pauses and took a glance on the direction where Kara and James had left before biting her lip in worry. "And I'm contacting you because Supergirl needs help."

On the other side of the line Winn began putting on his gear before he slid his last dagger into his leg holster. " **You've got my full attention Agent Danvers."**

 _Junkyard_

Kara wasted no time in flying towards Reactrons location, hearing his story and finding out what he'd lost had struck a cord within her. She was still ready to take him down if it meant innocent lives were at stake, but she'd at least try to speak and reason with him.

As one person who's lost her family to another she believed she could do at least that. She rocketed through the air above a dilapidated factory before landing and swerving her head around calling out to the man.

"Ben Krull! I'm not here to fight, I know why you hate my cousin so much ." She received no response so she kept calling out. "I know what it's like to lose people you care about, just surrender so no one else has to go through what you did."

In a nearby metal shack Reactron and a constrained Maxwell Lord could hear her yelling out to them. The billionaire was currently doing his best to scoot away from the armored man as he began breathing heavier and clenched his fists.

Kara was about to use her x-ray vision to search for them when a explosion erupted from a ways a way where Lord was being kept. She turned her head up as Reactron doves at her from above shouting in anger, he sent out a radiation blast that exploded in front of her blowing her away into a pile of rubble.

"You think you know what it's like?!" He asked angrily stalking towards her. "You have no idea how I feel, Superman took everything away from me! And when I kill you they're gonna give me all the power I need to kill him!" Kara has no time to question who he was talking about as she rose into the air in order to dodge another blast.

She looked down at Reactron for a moment before rising into the air at high speeds, the challenge to chase her went unspoken as Reactron flew after her. They buzzed through air as Kara was forced to dodge her assailants blasts one after the other, though it was evident that he was getting closer to hitting his mark with each shot.

Reactron send out a bolt directly at Kara which would have hit if she hadn't turned around mid-air and met it with her heat vision. The two energies merged for a moment before exploding in a shockwave they blew away both combatants, Supergirl recovered first and was able charge into Reactron to grapple him.

Still dazed he could do nothing as she began raining her fist down on his face each punch letting out a small burst of air upon contact, as they dived through the air she found her fist in his grip as he glared at her with a sick glee in his eyes.

"My turn." He spoke before his forehead collided into Kara's nose hard enough to knock her head back as he sent a point blank shot at her chest knocking the wind out of her lungs. He quickly took advantage of her open guard and quickly caught her in an airborne armbar and sped up their dive towards the earth.

Right before they hit he let her go, the built up speed caused her to crater the ground, large cracks going through the earth. Inside the hole Kara groggily tried to raise herself up despite the pain she was feeling all over her body, she'd never taken this much damage before even in her fight with the other alien.

She turned her gaze up to the entrance of the crater to see her foe floating above her looking down on her with hatred in his eyes. She stared in fear as he began charging up his gauntlets, the energy much brighter that it was before. "Don't worry." He sneered pulling his arms back to fire "I'll be sending Superman along to keep you company real soon."

"Why wait, I'm right here?" Reactron's eyes widened behind his mask as he immediately whipped around and fired the charged up energy at his archenemy. This was his suits maximum efficiency blast, the bolt released from his gauntlets was the size of a tank and tore through the air to impact into the Man of Steel.

The resulting explosion of energy sent dust and wreckage flying, Maxwell Lord looked up warily as the shed shook and the lights flickered, he decided that it was a pretty good time to get the hell out of dodge. He began desperately pulling at his restraints as to no avail before the door was kicked open, Angel walked in and immediately took out his knife and began freeing him.

"What the hell took you so long, did you stop for some Big Belly Burger on the way!?" He yelled over the tremors as he rubbed his sore wrists. " **Keep up that attitude and you won't get any."** Angel retorted back in a cheeky tone as they left the shed and saw the devastation outside, it was like the entire area was cleared out floating across from one another was Superman and Reactron. The villain seemed to have taken a worried stance and was slowly floating backwards, Superman lowered his arms from their crossed position no worse for wear although same could not be said for the ground below him which which had been reduced to slag.

"My turn." Superman said before speeding forward faster than human eyes could comprehend and sending Reactron flying in an arc into the sky. "Dammmmnnnn." Winn whistled in awe as they both looked up at Superman, he knew that the man was powerful but he hadn't expected him to be like this, no wonder Kara had confidence issues.

"Superman Wait!" Winn shouted as he saw the alien getting ready to follow after Reactron but there were more important things to do now, he saw him pause and glance at the two of them before his full attention set on Kara resting unconscious at the bottom of the crater.

Winn wanted nothing more than to run over and help her but he knew that it would look more than suspicious in the eyes of Superman and Lord, so he had no chance but to sit back and watch as Superman floated down and picked her up. Before he left he turned his eyes towards the duo.

"Are you alright to leave with him ?" He asked politely while dying Angel suspiciously, hey what was that about he was trying to help, maybe the black color scheme set him off, were Batman and Superman frenemies in this universe yet?

Questions for later.

"Yes Superman, thank you for the assistance." He said making Superman nod before he flew off with Kara in tow. Winn quickly turned towards the billionaire and began walking in the direction he left his bike, he turned his head to address Max who was still stuck in place. " **You coming or not ' '?"** He couldn't help the sass that had entered his voice, his anger at his own uselessness seeping through his voice.

Once again he was forced to sit by and watch as someone he cared about was hurt, it was probably the worst feeling in the world but all he could do was wait until he was stronger. Then he'd be able to stand in front of the greatest villains the world had to offer with a smirk on his face.

For now though he was stuck with playing delivery boy with Maxwell Lord, still a vigilante could dream. He made no effort to try and be polite to Max and simply dropped him off down the road from his company building.

" **Here's your stop, I'd drop you off closer but I assume you don't wanna be seen with a known vigilante?"** Angel asked as Maxwell tried to make himself presentable for the inevitable reporters he would have to face.

"You'd be correct." He turned to Angel as if trying look through his visor to see his face to no avail. "How'd you know where to find me?"

" **A member of Supergirls team thought she might need help, I was the cavalry."** He said with a smile underneath his mask, he would never get tired of being able to say cool stuff like that. Max was intrigued by the thought of Supergirl having a team of her own but paid it no mind at the moment, he had to address something with Superman and this was the closest thing he was gonna get. "Hey, be sure to pass on a message to Superman, I didn't just work on Reactron's suit." Angel turned towards Max with a look of confusion, had a change in the universe occurred already?

" **What are you talking about? What else did he have you work on?"** Though Lord hid it well he was nervous about what he was about to say, and for good reason. "He had me build a nuke using the same power source he uses for his armor." Winn felt his stomach drop as he grabbed the man by his collar and shook him.

" **You built a fucking super villain a nuke!?"**

"I didn't have a choice ok!" He shouted back with guilt on his face for the first time in awhile, he truly felt bad for what had happened but he didn't want to immediately risk people's lives versus something that could be stopped later. "He threatened to kill me and anyone else until he got what he wanted." Angel looked at him for a minute before letting him go, " **Do you know where and when he plans to use the bomb?"** Winn had a good hunch but he couldn't go off of a gut feeling when thousands of peoples lives were at stake.

Lord shook his head no, "He didn't tell me any of the details, all he said was-" he paused gaining the vigilantes attention "all he said was that he needed to destroy what Superman and Supergirl stood for, if he's going to detonate it somewhere he's going to make sure they have a front row seat for it." Angel stayed silent for a moment before he walked away from Lord.

"Hey where are you going!"

" **To do something really stupid! What I need you to do is get in contact with the military and inform them about the bomb and that Reactron is going to attack Cat Grant's party tonight, but** _ **don't**_ **let it become public knowledge."** He didn't give him a moment to register his instructions before he rode off.

 _Kara's Apartment, Hours Later_

Alex and James looked over as Kara gasped awake, with Alex making sure that she was calm as her eyes darted around the room. "What happened, how long have I been out?" She asked hurriedly before grabbing her head in pain.

"It's only been a few hours, Superman brought you back after your fight with Reactron." Alex explained, if possible Kara winced even more at the worry on her voice before registering her words. "That's right, I was fighting Krull and then Kal came, where is he?" She asked looking around.

"He had to go. There was a volcanic eruption in the South Pacific." James spoke up causing her to nod before their attention was brought to the tv.

" _Reactron is a great danger to this city, luckily I wasn't harmed." Maxwell Lord spoke to a crowd of reporters. "In fact I'm lucky to be alive, and I owe it all to the great hero who rescued me and got me to safety."_ Kara looked both hopeful and confused at the man's words. " _Superman."_

Alex quickly turned the tv off before they could hear anymore, "I don't understand. How did my cousin know I was fighting Krull, and if he brought me here then who got Maxwell Lord back to the city?" She asked the two of them confused as they both looked down in reluctance to speak.

She looked them both before speaking up again a moment later, "What did you two do?" She asked accusingly causing James to sigh before opening up his watch to reveal a small House of El symbol, it lit up when he pressed it.

"Superman gave me this watch a couple of years ago, if I ever got in trouble I could contact him."

"But _you_ weren't in trouble, when did you even call him, the second I left?" She asked with a hurt tone of voice, she thought of it as a breach of trust from someone she thought was her friend. "Kara, I made a promise to your cousin. If anything ever happened to you-" he tried to explain only for Kara to cut him off.

"My cousin didn't get a 'get out of a jam' free card when he first started. Neither should I, it's like you don't even believe in me."

"Kara, that's not fair, he's not the only person who called someone." Alex spoke up from beside catching Kara's attention. "I called Angel." She said shortly, causing Kara to look at her in shock before she stood up and walked over to open the door.

"James I need you to leave so I can talk to Alex."

"Wow I have horrible timing." Standing in the doorway was Winn with a confused look on his face they each took a moment to acknowledge his presence before James stood up began to walk out. "Kara" he paused before he left. "I'm sorry that you think I don't believe in you, but I'm not sorry that you're alive." He brushes past Winn and continued down the hall before the latter addresses the sister. "Don't worry I'll go after him." He sighs tiredly before following after the man.

"James Wait!"! He said following him into an elevator, they both kept silent for a minute before Winn some up once more. "You wanna go drink and talk about it?"

"You do realize that we have a company event to be at in two hours right." He says checking his watch, only getting a shrug in response from Winn. James chuckled and shook his head at his lackadaisical mood, it was one of the reasons he was cool to hang out with. It also did the great job of making the tension in the air disappear seeing as it wasn't Winn's fault.

"Kara thinks she can't trust me." He says finally letting his shoulders slump slightly. "She thinks that she doesn't need anybody and that she should take on the weight of the world, you probably agree with her."

"Nope." He says with a pop, surprising Olsen. "I'll admit it's _admirable_ that she wants to soldier on alone, but this isn't the same as when Superman was first starting out, there are more dangerous villains out there then there were a decade ago and she's only been doing this a week there's no possible way she'd be ready for that alone." He finished with a certain edge in his voice leaving James speechless for a moment.

"Wow, that was surprising, I expected you to take her side completely." Winn seemed to be conflicted for a moment before he began speaking again, his tone gentler now. "Kara is amazing, and her drive to do good is something to be admired but if she's going to try and help people and fight evil she's going to need all of us. We all play an integral part in this, like a movie heist gang."

This brought another laugh out of James. "Heist gang huh? Well then enlighten me, what are our parts?" Winn put on a show of thinking about it for a moment before responding. "Well obviously Kara is the muscle and the heart and the face." James nodded an affirmative. "Alex is secondary muscle, the intimidating one, and the face."

"Wait I thought could only be one face?"

Winn kept going ignorant of what he said. "I am the brains, the wildcard and the FACE." He said with a sweeping motion causing both of them to chuckle before James questioned him. "Wait then what I am?"

"Ahh, you sir are the most important party of the puzzle, you are our groups common sense." He said with a flourish. "Kara and Alex both have things that make them special that skew their view of the normal world, however you are a normal guy who knows about what's really on the up and up, that's why we need you for your point of view." He finished as the doors opened up to the lobby, next to him James nodded in understanding and he would admit it a little pride, it was good to feel needed.

"But wait, what makes you special like Kara and Alex?"

"Oh James there's a reason why I'm the wildcard." He answered cryptically walking out of the elevator. Up in Kara's apartment the conversation wasn't going quite as well, some would even say there was yelling.

"I can't believe that you called him Alex, I could expect this from James but I thought that you of all people trusted you me to do this!" Shouted at her sister. "I do trust you Kara, but I also know that there are some things that you can't do alone, you're going to need people's help sometimes." She tried to reason with her placatingly, but if there was something that Kara was known for it was her stubbornness.

"My cousin doesn't!" She shot back stubbornly.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPERMAN!" She finally yelled forcing Kara into silence, "And even he needed the help of others when he first started, Kara just because he does something his way doesn't mean it has to be yours. This is your beginning _your_ story _,_ do you really want it to be based on the actions of someone else?" She asked causing Kara to shake her head no.

"Alright, now I'm pretty sure that you have an event to get to tonight, which is why" she picked up the dress bag off the table "I picked up your dress on my way here."

"Have I ever told you that you are the best big sister ever?"

"I wouldn't object to hearing it more often." She said teasingly before they hugged each other.

 _Supergirl Magazine Party_

Cat had really gone all out, the media mogul had rented out a large building to host the release party in, all around there were decorations and waitresses that seemed tailored to match Supergirl's outfit and its bright colors. On the dance floor some of National City's richest and most well known men and women were conversations with each, some saw it as a great opportunity to talk about business while others were just being polite.

"Well don't you look ravishing tonight ." And then there were people like Maxwell Lord that took it as an opportunity to get laid. Though he did look good in that extremely expensive suit that he was wearing, looking around Kara saw that everyone but the waitresses and her coworkers were dressed to the nines.

"Wow I am really underdressed." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly she tensed up as a breath of warm air hit the back of her neck, making goosebumps come to life across her body. "I happen to think you look beautiful." Standing flush behind her was Winn dressed a jet black three piece suit with a green undershirt the same color of her dress.

"I see that someone is not big on subtlety, you're making it really hard to pretend that we're not dating." She said stroking his smooth tie while glancing around the room.

"Ah, if I recall it was you who said that we needed to keep our relationship on the down low." Kara had the decency to look sheepish as she turned her gaze to the floor, her reasoning had been slightly paranoid in that she believed that somehow even the mention of her being in a relationship would work it's way back to her cousin or worse, Alex.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't ever had a relationship like ours and I want to do this right." She said sincerely causing Winn to smile before he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I understand Kara, buuut if you really wanna repay me I wouldn't mind a dance." She chuckled as he took her hand and they began to sway to the music, for both of them it could be considered a good respite from the chaotic week of crime and Supervillains.

They didn't know how long they spent dancing before James walked over. "Mind if I cut in?"

"No, not at all." Winn sighed as Kara mouthed a 'sorry' and began to dance with James, Winn quickly grabbed a drink from one of the waitresses and began working the room. What? He had to find someone that would help him fund his projects one day and he certainly wasn't going to try and go to Bruce Wayne that's for sure. Gathered in the room were some influential people and if he schmoozed them up it could probably get his name out into the business world.

Winn spent the better part of an hour talking as if he was from high class society, he didn't make any long lasting friendships or anything like that but it got to the point where they would remember his name if they saw his face again. The party was going pretty well, he just hoped that when the inevitable shit hit the fan his precautions would pay off.

He'd had the foresight to go and alert Cat Grant that there was a high chance that the military would try to shut her event down, obviously she had no intentions of doing so but she had been able to squeeze an interview out of him to be done at a later date. Even in the face of peril she was all about business.

"Winn!" The man in question turned to the source of the hushed shout and saw Alex in a sleek black dress with a worried expression on her face.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" He responded in the same hushed tone of voice, this had been his second precaution going to Alex's apartment and leaving a message about the bomb that Reactron was in possession of. "I'm looking for Kara, she didn't have her comms on her and she turned off her phone. I found out a way for her to defeat Reactron, but that's the least of our problem right now, I don't have time to talk where is she?!" She explained her voice ramping up in volume near the end gaining the attention of the other patrons, Winn quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You need to calm down, there's no need to incite a panic now just dance with me." They quickly began to move to the rhythm of the beat, Winn lead and they both stayed silent allowing Alex to calm down. He stopped them as they came close to where Kara and James were talking.

"Your floor Red, but eyes on me." She rolled them in response before she began. "Reactrons suit is powered with a Demon Core plutonium orb, you'll have to cover it in lead to extract it and that'll power it down." Kara nodded as everyone began getting serious in the wake of Reactrons attack.

"Sounds easy enough."

Alex winced as if remembering something "Oh, and there's a small nuclear bomb somewhere in this building."

"What!?"

Luckily-or unluckily depending on how you look at it- the shout was overtaken by the sound of glass breaking as Reactron dropped into the center of the room cracking the ground.

" .Now!" The kryptonian nodded before discreetly leaving with the scared crowd as Reactron kept shouting for Supergirl. Reactron began stalking closer to Max Lord and raised a fist, Winn quickly ran over and tackled Lord to the ground saving him from the blast. Before he could fire again, several of the waiters took out handguns and began firing at him causing him to raise his arms to protect the exposed parts of his armor.

"I am so gonna owe Lane for this one." Max muttered from the floor before Reactron retaliated, blocking with one arm and firing with another sending tables and the guards flying. Before he could wreak anymore havoc Supergirl crashed through the window and sent him flying across the room.

"Two saves in one day, with service like this I should put you on the payroll." The billionaire spoke as he and Winn stood up. "Get somewhere safe, _both_ of you." Max missed the emphasis in her words in his haste to get away but Winn caught the meaning, unfortunately he wouldn't be able to listen to that order.

"Sorry Lord, but there's a bomb that needs defusing." He said as he grabbed the man by the back of the shirt and began walking him to the stairs, they had a _lot_ of rooms to check for that bomb and very little time to do it.

Outside, James was dodging Reactrons blasts trying to distract him long enough for Kara to prepare to take him down. He ran into an empty area nearby with no other people and was thrown forward by a blast that hit the ground behind him.

He tried to stand again but let out a shout of pain as he held his twisted ankle, the nuclear man chasing him floated down towards him menacingly. James looked at the villain in resignation as he charged up a blast, he thought about how his life had been, how he'd gotten to this point and how it seemed in the end he would die the same way he had lived.

Helpless.

He closed his eyes in acceptance before at the last minute Supergirl came crashing into Reactron sending them both sliding through the concrete like it was butter. "James!" He turned to see Alex coming towards him, she helped him up and began leading them away from the Superhuman battle. Reactron reacted quickly by blasting Kara off of him, she righted herself in the air ad dove town at him at high speeds causing a small shockwave to emanate as they grappled.

He kicked her away with a nuke enhanced kick to the stomach before firing two rays of energy at her which she blocked with her right hand that was covered in hardened lead. She smirked as his eyes widened in shock before she began stomping her way towards him, each step taking her further than the last until she batted away the beams and ripped out the core of his suit. With its power source removed the armor lost all its ability, Krull himself seemed to be affected as well as he fell to the ground completely out of strength.

"You're finished Reactron, now where's the bomb?!" Kara demanded only to receive a hollow chuckle in return, he had a look of satisfaction on his face even as he lay there defeated.

"You know it was pretty nice of those people to throw you that party, it's a good thing I brought some fireworks." He rasped out maliciously as he pressed a device on his gauntlet, Kara realized too late what he meant and turned to the event building.

She expected a sound or a tremor but nothing happened, even as the seconds passed by there was no evidence of any bomb going off. Both the supervillain and hero alike couldn't help but ask what the hell had happened.

 _Moments Earlier_

"Of course it's on the fucking rooftop!" Winn yelled in frustration, he and Lord had been checking all of the rooms at a rapid pace to look for the bomb. Thankfully the one who built it made it stand out but they had no luck inside the building. Winn had gotten tired of that course of process of elimination and decided to try his luck.

"How'd you know it would be up here?" Max asked.

"Cliche villains are cliche." Winn stared simply as they both kneeled next to the bomb and took off the casing to reveal the wiring. "Alright now get to work on disabling it." The inventor began jiggering with the components, moving parts out of the way and repositioning its wiring, all seemed to be going well until he let out a heavy sigh and began cursing.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I put a failsafe in the bomb that would allow it to be disarmed at a later date, but I need one more part to disrupt the bombs activation signal." Before he elaborate more the bomb lit up and began beeping slowly.

"What do you need!?"

"I need a electric conductor to short it out!" He yelled as the beeping on the bomb began to quicken as each second went by. 'Thank god for comic book coincidences!' He mentally thanked himself for coming prepared to defend himself as he reached into his pocket and took out one of his Shock Disks and placed it in one of the open spaces of the bomb.

The device sparked with electricity as the machine let out a beep and the two of them closed their eyes expecting a bang but got nothing in return causing them both to sigh. They both slumped down as Kara flew over to them and looked over the scene before her before sighing.

"You really don't know how to stay out of trouble do you boys." She joked now that the battle was over.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

The party ended with the nuclear materials and Reactron being taken into custody by the military and Kara being returning to the DEO. Winn was credited with helping to stop the bomb and got his face on TV, it was a small step but it would get him closer to his goal of being in a position to change things for the better.

He'd made sure that James was ok on his way to the hospital before he took his leave, walking into his base he turned on the TV to see the newscast featuring Reactron and Supergirl. He looked all around his lair for s moment before letting out a sigh.

"Welp, Let's get started." He said with a smirk.

 **NCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCANCA**

 **Alright so I know that have kept all of you waiting for faaaaaaaar too long for this update, there have been many goings on in my life that have kept me from continuing. Mostly a feeling of inadequacy compared to some of the others writers on here and on the other hand it was a lot of writer's block.**

 **For awhile I felt like just giving up about the whole thing and deleting my stories, but after thinking about it for awhile and starting one more story I've decided that I couldn't just stop doing something that I honestly truly enjoy doing, especially when I read your reviews.**

 **There we go, existential writing crisis over. I'm gonna do one chapter of Vampire Diaries and then two of my Young Justice story. I sincerely hope to never procrastinate for a chapter for this long ever again.**

*:  p/6pc-ninja-naruto-tactical-combat-hunting-kunai-throwing-knife-set-w-sheath-case/271712096405&csi=pinterest only with white wrapping.

**: Same as described but with a new helmet ( /dqfrq3vb3p3bqi).


End file.
